Ils me haïssent mais eux m'aiment
by Tinga Bella
Summary: Bella vie dans une famille pour qui elle n'est rien , une famille va faire son apparition et lui donner leur amour leur soutient . All Human
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ils me haïssent mais eux m'aiment.

Auteur : Tinga Bella

Bêta : Galswinthe

Rated M

Disclaimer : tous les personnage appartiennent à SM et l'histoire m'appartient évidement.

**/!\ Dans cette fiction violence, amour, et plein d'autre chose faites attention /!\**

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**PROLOGUE : « L'amour »**

L'amour désigne un sentiment d'affection et d'attachement envers un être ou une chose, qui pousse ceux qui le ressentent à rechercher une proximité, pouvant être physique, spirituelle ou même imaginaire, avec l'objet de cet amour, et à adopter un comportement particulier (plus ou moins rationnel) en conséquence.

Voilà ce que je trouve dans mon vieux dictionnaire poussiéreux. Je ne connaissais pas ce mot, je ne l'ai jamais expérimenté non plus. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je vis avec mon géniteur, et sa famille. Mais ils me détestent me répétant chaque jour, que sans moi il serait plus heureux, que tout est de ma faute. Ma mère est morte en couche à cause de mon géniteur qui n'a pas voulu la conduire à l'hôpital alors que la gynécologue lui avait dit de le faire sous quoi maman mourait. Depuis je vis dans un enfer, gouverner par mon géniteur qui pour moi était bien pire que Satan lui-même entouré de ses démons personnels : sa famille.

Depuis toute petite je ne vis que dans la peur, la violence et le dégoût de ma famille, mais j'espérais au fond de moi que tout cela allait changer.

* * *

**Alors qu'en dites-vous, nul, intéressante, bien mais des choses à modifier, laissez des reviews pour me le dire.**

**Si je continue , les chapitres ne sont pas de même longueurs , sa va de cours à long . J ai déjà 11 chapitres d'écrit a vous de me dire si ça vous plait ou pas .**

**Tinga Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour remercie mes 4 reviews voici le chapitre suivant .**

**J'espère que cela vas vous plaire .**

**Merci a Galswinthe pour la correction .**

**merci a Hlne11( ravie que cela te plaise )2L d'R, patoun ,the moon ( je suis ravie que cela te plaise ),Bellaandedwardamour**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : « La honte »

* * *

**

_La honte est une émotion mixte, c'est-à-dire un mélange d'émotions simples (peur, colère, tristesse) et de sentiments (impuissance, rage retenue, désespoir triste, vide...)._

_Il s'agit d'une émotion plus archaïque que la culpabilité au sens où elle est souvent moins verbale et plus sensorielle que cette dernière. Elle se manifeste d'un point de vue émotionnelle (gêne, malaise, peur,... ou exubérance, agressivité...), corporelle (yeux baissés, tête basse, rougissement... ou tête haute...), cognitivement (discours interne dévalorisant ou agressif...) et comportementale (inhibition, paralysie ou ambition, exhibitionnisme...)._

Cette définition me correspond, je suis une bonne à rien cette famille me l'a dit, répété, et chaque jour que Dieu fait je me le prouve, tiens aujourd'hui, celle qui est ma grand-mère, m'a montré comment je devais me comporter, être discrète, les servir quand ils en ont besoins sans qu'ils ne le demandent, il faut aussi savoir que je ne lis pas dans les pensées ce qui rend cette partie impossible à faire mais ils en ont rien à faire de toutes façon.

Je fais ce que je peux pour rendre mon quotidien plus supportable. Lorsque ILS reçoivent des personnes, je suis enfermée leurs arguments « tu ne nous feras pas honte ainsi ».

Dans cette famille je suis humiliée à longueur de journée, mes cousines, Tanya, Irina sont celles qui le font le plus souvent avec des phrase telle que « regarde ces vêtements ringards » ou encore « tu ne sais pas que le maquillage existe cela te rendrait moins laide », ou d'autres choses plus blessantes « ta mère est morte à cause de toi » ou bien « tu n'es qu'un parasite comme les rats, et les cafards » dans ces cas là j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je baissais la tête, recourbais les épaules et fuyais la pièce où j'étais.

Je passe mes journées à servir de domestique à cette famille comme si je n'étais pas la fille de leur merveilleux Charlie. J'ai appris très tôt à vivre avec les autres domestiques, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Renée, cette femme c'est toute ma famille, elle est douce aimante, réconfortante, gentille, maternelle. Je passais mon temps avec elle, et d'autre encore comme Sam, Quil, Embry et Jack.

Aujourd'hui, Satan recevait des invités de marque cependant il ne me congédia pas dans ma chambre comme d'habitude mais me demanda de servir de maître d hôtel, je devais ouvrir la porte, prendre leur manteau, les suspendre dans le placard et les conduire jusqu'au salon. Je ne devais pas adresser la parole, m'habiller en noir, pantalon, chemise et veste et porter des gants de façon à ne pas « salir » les hôtes.

Cette soirée avait été un enfer, mon père ne se préoccupait pas de ses hôtes et m'insultait sans cesse, les invités en avaient été surpris et ont voulu faire quelque chose mais mon père les en a dissuadé. J'étais dans la cuisine et je venais de finir de la ranger lorsque mon « père » arriva.

« Et bien Isabella je vais devoir te punir, cette soirée a été un vrai fiasco, tu es si nulle, une incapable, j'espère que tu seras mieux dans ce que je vais te faire ».

* * *

**Alors des idées de ce qu'il va arriver ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que je devrai modifier ce genre de chose.**

**Tinga Bella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour , bonjours , **

**Tout d'abord merci a Galswinthe pour la correction .**

**Ensuite merci à : **patoun, **Bellaandedwardamour **

**et merci a ****nounou ****( merci beaucoup , je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise )PrincetonGirl818 ( voilà la suite ^^) MrsShaly ( ta review ma fait énormément plaisir , en adoration WOW , tu me fait rougir , voici la suite , bisous )**

* * *

**/!\ Attention ce chapitre aborde des sujets violents, déconseillé au moins de 18 ans /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Violence et viol.**

* * *

Le mot violence vient du « vis » qui désigne d'abord la force sans égard à la légitimité de son usage.

C'est « la force déréglée qui porte atteinte à l'intégrité physique ou psychique pour mettre en cause dans un but de domination ou de destruction l'humanité de l'individu. »

La violence est ainsi souvent opposée à un usage contrôlé, légitime et mesuré de la force, la première connaissant moins ses limites et tendant éventuellement à la destruction totale.

Le viol est un acte sexuel imposé par une contrainte physique ou psychologique. C'est une agression sexuelle impliquant spécifiquement une pénétration sexuelle, vaginale, anale ou orale ou pénétration par la main ou un objet.

Ce qui ce déroula ce soir la fut horrible.

Flash Back

_Mon père me prit par le poignet et me monta dans ma chambre, il ferma celle-ci à clef et se tourna dans ma direction, il me ôta mes vêtements, et me frappa pour avoir voulu me cacher. Il retira lui aussi ses vêtements il se mit alors à m'embrasser, me toucher, je cherchais donc à me soustraire de son emprise, mais il me roua de coup, dans le ventre, sur le visage, il me souleva et m'allongea sur le lit._

_« tu es encore vierge, mais plus pour longtemps je vais te dépuceler ce sera tellement agréable que tu en redemanderas »_

_Il me bâillonna, il prit mes mains et les attacha à la tête de lit, il en fit de même avec mes cheville et les attacha également au lit de façon à ce que mon intimité soit découverte. Une fois chose faite, il embrassa, suça, lécha mes seins il les mordit également, je pleurai en silence, jamais un homme ne m'avait touchée ou même caressée, lui me retirait tout cela. Il prit en suite un préservatif et le déroula sur sa verge que je n'avais pas encore vu, une fois qu'il eu terminé il se présenta à l'entrée de mon vagin et poussa violemment. Je me sentis déchirée de l'intérieur je poussais un hurlement qui finit étouffé par la chaussette dans ma bouche et me mis à pleurer de douleur. Lui ne s'était pas arrêté et avait commencé à faire des va-et-vient douloureux, plus il bougeait et plus je souffrais. Il finit pas jouir au bout d'un long moment._

Fin du Flash-back

Il m'avait ensuite frappée pour avoir hurlé et pleuré, pendant l'acte. Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment la suite. Tu se que je retenait c'est que mon intimité me brûler .Le noir, le néant pris ses droits .

Dans ma demi conscience , je sentait qu'on me déplacer , pas avec des gestes doux , non c'était plutôt brusque . La dernière chose que je sentis fut que l'on me balancer sur un sol , dure et froid .

En me réveillant cependant je n'étais plus dans ma chambre mais dans la forêt.

* * *

**Alors quand dites-vous ? Je sais que les chapitres sont cours voire très cours , j ai beau ajouter des chose , je ne suis pas capable de faire plus long sur certains chapitre , il y aura des chapitres plus long , la longueur dépend vraiment de mon inspiration , des détails que je suis capable de donner . Mais promis il y a des chapitre plus long .**

**Ensuite , pour la publication , je publierais tous les samedi et dimanche jusqu'a avoir épuisé mes 11 chapitres et une fois le WE une fois que je n'aurais plus d'avance , il se peut que ce ne soit pas toujours le cas , car la terminal me prend beaucoup de temps , donc ne vous inquiétez pas si il n'y a pas de chapitre un WE c 'est que je suis débordée . **

**passez un bon dimanche .**

**Tinga Bella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde , **

**alors merci à Galswinthe pour la correction .**

**Ensuite merci à :****twilight-I-love-you ****,Bellaandedwardamour ,Claire91 ,elo-didie, Titie ,doudounord ,zahoua ,Tanafia1992 ,Joannie01 ,aelita48 ,Lunenoire83 **

**,fifer**** (je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise dsl j ai pas eu le temps de te repondre . Bisous ) ,**

**lucie62170 ( ne tkt pas le bonheur arrive la semaine prochaine , dans cette fiction mon but n'est pas d'écrire des choses horrible j ai deja une fiction comme sa lol et des oS et pour le moment c est bien assez ^^ . Bisous et merci , bonne lecture )**

**et merci à :**

**FanTwilight **** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review , en effet les chapitres sont court mais je fait ce que je peut pour les rallonger un peut. Je suis contente que lesystème avec les définition te plaise .Merci et bonne lecture .**

**Elisa**** : merci pour ta review , en effet je rêve d'avoir la même famille lol ( bien évidement c est ironique beurk non merci lol ) Voici la suite .**

**Bisous et Bonne lecture .**

**PrincetonGirl818 ****: heureuse que cette fiction te plaise . Bisous et bonne lecture .**

**MrsShaly ****: pas de quoi , les Cullen arrive dimanche ( chapitre suivant avec un PDV Edward ) lol , je suis super contente de savoir que tu est en adoration lol . Bisous et a bientôt bonne lecture .**

**bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Peur, combat et lucidité**

* * *

La peur est une émotion ressentie généralement en présence ou dans la perspective d'un danger.

Un combat désigne une lutte, un violent conflit entre deux ou plusieurs personnes (ou bien entre deux ou plusieurs organisations). L'objectif est généralement d'établir une dominance par rapport à la partie opposée.**(N/A : ici on parlera de combat psychologique dans le sens où il s'agit d'un combat intérieur enfin vous verrez bien.)**

La lucidité correspond à la qualité de la personne clairvoyante, capable de clarifier ses démarches (étymologie latine lux, qui signifie lumière).

* * * * * *

La forêt était sombre, il devait faire nuit, il faisait froid, je tremblais de partout, je n'était pas assez vêtue, je n'avais qu'un short et un débardeur troué. Mon corps commençait à me faire souffrir et le froid n'arrangeait rien.

Je commençais à fatiguer cela faisait des heures que je marchais à la recherche d'un abris quelconque, la pluie avait elle aussi fait son apparition , j'étais trempée, frigorifiée, mon corps me lançait, mon intimité était  
en feu. Je m'écroulais au sol .Comment je vais me sortir de la ,c 'est impossible .

Le froid m'engourdit peu à peu, je me forçais à rester consciente si je fermais les yeux se serait fini et ILS auraient gagné et je refusais cet état de fait. Je devais rester en vie quoi qu'il advienne, si je laissais tomber tous mes principes et je n'étais pas comme ça. Je fis donc des mathématiques , recitai des phrases que j'avais retenues de livres divers .

5x6=30

5x7=35

...

"La vie me sied mal ; la mort m'ira peut-être mieux." châteaubriand

« Les morts, en vérité, sont heureux. Ils se sont débarrassés de leur encombrante carapace: leur corps. Les morts ne pleurent pas, ce sont les survivants qui pleurent les morts. Est-ce que les hommes ont peur de dormir ? Bien au contraire, le sommeil est recherché et, à son réveil, chacun dit qu'il a bien dormi. On prépare soigneusement son lit pour bien dormir. Or le sommeil est une mort temporaire; la mort est un sommeil prolongé. Puisque 'homme meurt ainsi tandis qu'il vit, il n'a pas besoin de pleurer le décès d'autrui. Notre existence est évidente, avec ou sans corps physique, dans l'état de veille, le rêve ou le sommeil sans rêve. Alors pourquoi vouloir rester enchaîné dans le corps. Que l'homme trouve son Atman, son Soi immortel. Alors il pourra mourir, devenir immortel et heureux. »Ramana Maharshi

« La mort ne s'attarde pas à considérer ce qui est fait ou reste à faire. » Shantideva

Plus les heures passaient, plus j'avais de la difficulté à rester lucide, je n'arrivais plus à calculer des multiplications pourtant simples, les citations que pourtant je connaissais par cœur m'échappaient, je ne sentais plus mes mains, mes jambes, rien , je savais que la mort viendrait me chercher , même si je ne voulais pas abandonner comme ça , je ne voulais pas me dire que tout ce que j'ai vécu n'avait servi à rien , à part à ma perte , celle de ma mère . A quoi j'aurais servi , on a tous une quelconque utilité dans ce monde . Je voulais vraiment rester ici , punir cette famille qui n'a pas su m'aimer , prendre soin de moi , me réconforter . Je repensais à Renée , et les autres, j'aurais tellement à apprendre à aimer un garçon , sur cette dernière pensée je finis par rendre les armes .

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Ce chapitre est plus long . Je l'ai retravaillé , en mettent plus de détails . J'espère que ça vous plait .**

**Demain nouveau chapitre , avec l'arriver de Edaward . **

**Information générale sur la fiction , dans cette fiction , je ne vais pas me focaliser sur le malheur mais plus sur l'apprentissage de bella , elle ne sait rien de la vie , de la liberté et tout , donc le caractère viol , ne va pas être mis en avant , se sera plu sur la découverte de Bella . **

**Mes autres fiction :**

**Nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie :**

**Suite a un événement tragique Bella vie chez les Cullen , entre la  
peur , les doutes . Et si Bella avait a nouveau le droit au bonheur voire à  
l'amour ? All Humain resumer plus complet au chapitre 1**

**Violence enfantine :**

**Le titre de cet OS résume bien ce qui s'y passe . Attention violence  
sur enfant peux choquer les plus jeunes .**

**La fin est proche : **

**OS ,une famille soudée et unie dans la douleur , la tristesse et la maladie d un être chere . Un hommage , une vie detruite. All Humaim . le sujet peut etre dur pour les plus jeunes  
**

**Euthanasie : crime ou délivrance :**

**OS . Bella Swan doit prendre une décision même si cela va contre  
la lois . Comment montré à une personne qu'on l'aime plus que tout ?  
**

**Une année sublime :**

**Bella Swan jeune femme de 21 ans fait sa rentrée dans le lycée de sa ville pour la deuxième année consécutif en tant que professeur de sport et de littérature . Cette année promet des nombreux changement a commence par ses élèves .**

**Tinga Bella**


	5. Chapter 5 deux chapitres

Coucou tout le monde pardon pour le retard mais hier ça a était la merde entre internet , les cours a rattraper , le site qui fait tout et n'importe quoi , j ai était grave dépasser , résultat je suis en retard pfff.

Merci a Glaswinthe pour la correction avec une boulot formidable croyez moi sur parole .

Ensuite , très important une pensée particulière a Pelope ( auteur de Et si je n'étais pas partie , partie 1 et 2 ) Encore une fois toutes mes condoléances et prend ton temps .

Ensuite merci à Claire91,elo-didie,aelita48,twilight-I-love-you,Lunenoire83( j ai trouver un élément de réponse , c est de la perversion en psychologie il nome ça ainsi , tout ce qu'ils veulent c est detruir un être pour se sentir supérieur a eux .),bichou85, Titie( encore mille merci ),lucie62170 .

Et pour finir :

nounou : contente que ça te plaise

MrsShaly : dsl pour le retard toi qui te faisait une joie de voir les cullens j ai ratter le cache , en effet les citations etait faite pour ma fiction lol , elles cadrées vraiment bien .Bisous

PrincetonGirl818; je suis contente que ça te plaise , je tacherais de faire plus long .

Elisa ; contente que ça te plaise , voici la suite .

Bon et comme j ai du retard il y a deux chapitres à la suite pour me faire pardonné de mon retard et de la longueur de mes chapitres .

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La surprise

* * *

**

La surprise est un état émotionnel provoqué par un événement inattendu ou par une révélation allant à l'encontre de l'image qu'on se faisait d'une situation. Elle est généralement brève, puis s'estompe ou laisse place à une autre émotion.

Par extension, on appelle aussi surprise l'événement ou l'action qui provoque cette émotion.

**(N/A attention changement de PDV là c'est celui d'Edward)**

Cette journée avait pourtant était ordinaire, comment m'étais-je retrouvé avec le corps d'Isabella dans mes bras

.

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé à 6h30 pour pouvoir courir comme tous les matins.

Je me débarrassais de ma couverture et me dirigeais vers la douche. Une fois qu'elle fut prise j'enfilais mon jogging et un t-shirt. Je descendis à la cuisine et pris des amandes que je mangeais rapidement.

Je pris le même chemin que tous les matins soit la forêt. Je courais depuis une demie heure que je vis un corps étendu sur le sol. Je m'approchais rapidement et découvris avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Isabella. Nous l'avions vu hier lors du repas avec son père. Son comportement était très irrespectueux envers sa fille.

La traitant comme une bonne à rien , il ne s'était pas déranger pour la rabaisser violemment devant nous , ils nous avait fait un discours ou il nous avait démontré que par A+B cette fille était rien . Nous avions tous étaient choqué . Comment un homme , un père peut-il faire ça a sa fille . Je sais pas moi , on s'en occupe , on la réconforte , on la fait rire , on la protège . Mes parents faisait ça avec nous .

Les cousine d'Isabella , nous avaient même dit que Isabella était une mocheté , alors lorsque je lai vue , je me suis figeait non pas qu'elle était réellement moche , non pas du tout . C'était une jeune femme très belle , naturelle , sans chichi . Une belle femme quoi . Peut être un peu trop maigre . Mais ça ne gâcher en rien sa beauté .

Et aujourd'hui je la découvrais étendue en plein milieu de la forêt. Elle était froide, recouverte de bleus. Et surtout inconsciente.

Je la pris dans mes bras et rentrais le plus rapidement possible.

**_ Papa criais je .**

Il arriva rapidement .

**_ Que se passe …**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase , reconnaissant sans doute Isabella .

**_ Monte la dans mon bureau .**

Je le suivit jusqu'à son bureau , la déposa doucement sur le canapé .

**_ Ilmefautdescouvertures,masacoche ,...**

Un Carlisle Cullen en mode médecin c'était comme Alice pendant les soldes , ils parlaient tellement vite que sa devient presque impossible de les suivre .

**_ Papa moins vite parce que je ne suis pas un vampire avec une super ouïe .**

**_ Pardon mon fils .**

Il me répéta ce qu'il voulait et je le lui apporta . Un fois fait il me demanda de sortir .

Une heure plus tard , je mettait doucher , et changer . Papa arriva . Il nous expliqua l'état d'Isabella .

Beaucoup de contusions , d'égratignure , des bleus , et surtout un viol .

Cette nouvelle mis Emmett , Jazz et moi dans une colère pas possible . Comment une père peut il faire ça a SA fille bon sens de bon soir . Déjà que l'acte en lui même me dégouter au plus haut point mais la , a sa fille , il ne me viendrais même pas à l'idée de touchais de cette manière mes enfants .

Je sortis par la porte d'entrée et couru le plus possible de manière a me vidé la tête , de ne plus rien pensé , j'avais juste a me concentré sur ma respiration et c'était parfait .

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Gratitude**

* * *

Reconnaissance d'un service, d'un bienfait reçut ; sentiment affectueux envers un bienfaiteur.

**PDV Bella**

Je repris connaissance, dans un lit chaud, moelleux. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Ni à l'hôpital mais dans une chambre très jolie, dans les tons blanc, gris et noir. Très jolie . J'avais bien chaud , mon corps semblait apaisé .

La porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle Cullen, comment je le sais tout simplement parce qu'il était l'invité de mon « père » hier soir enfin je crois que c'était hier soir.

**_ Bonjour Isabella, nous sommes heureux que tu es repris connaissance, lorsque Edward est arrivé avec toi dans les bras, tu nous as vraiment fait peur.**

**_ Je suis désolée de vous avoir déranger, je vais rentrer. Merci.**

**_ Je suis désolé Isabella mais je ne peux pas te laisser repartir pas dans cette famille qui est la tienne et pas après avoir découvert les sévices que tu subis là-bas.**

**_ Ce n'est rien, j ai l'habitude maintenant.**

**_ Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont l'on doit prendre l'habitude,** il s'agenouilla, face au lit à mes côtés et prit mes mains,** je ne supporte pas de voir comment les gens de ta famille te traitent. On ne traite pas sa fille comme ça. Ce que je te propose c'est de rester ici, tu es la bienvenue dans notre famille et chez moi. Nous en avons tous discutés et nous sommes d'accord pour que tu restes près de nous comme une de nos filles. **

**_ Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous m'accueillez chez vous, je ne comprends pas.**

**_ Isabella as-tu eu le droit de vivre comme bon te sembler ? Exprimer tes opinions ? Manger quand tu as faim ? Côtoyer des gens de ton âge ? Je ne crois pas . Pas sans que ton père ne lève la main sur toi, pas sans que ta famille ne te rabaisse comme lors de ce dîner. Pas sans que le viol de ton père ne soit une punition, la preuve avec hier soir .**

**_ Comment vous savez ça ?**

**_ Je suis médecin et je sais comment est ta famille nous avons passée une soirée entière et cela suffit pour remarquer tout ça, de plus ton père ne c'est pas gène pour t'humilier devant nous , de même que toute ta famille .**

**_ Je ne sais pas , je ne voudrais pas vous apportez de problème .**

**_ Prend le temps pour réfléchir , on peut en discuter ensemble si tu veux .**

J'acquiesçais

Nous discutâmes un moment . Je finit par accepter leur offre . On me proposer la liberté , du réconfort , et qui sait peut être l'amour .

Je découvrais aussi le sens du mot famille .

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Tinga Bella**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour , **

**Alors on commence par les remerciement comme d'habitude .**

**Donc merci à Galswinthe et Titie .**

**Ensuite :****bichou85**, **2L d'R ,twilight-I-love-you ,fifer, lucie62170 ,Lunenoire83 Titie, elo-didie, doudounord **

**et pour finir .**

**Lapiaf8 ; merci et bonne lecture .**

**Mathildecullen19 ; le chapitre est plus long , je suis contente que ça te plaise .**

**MrsShaly ; je suis bien d'accord c est une fiction magnifique , et oui les cullen sont parfait lol , on ne les changera pas . Tu es gourmande avoue lol , en tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes 3 reviews .****Voici la suite .**

**Elisa ; suspense lol , c est pas pour tout de suite .**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Amitié**

* * *

_Affection réciproque mutuelle entre deux personnes._

J'étais sortie de la chambre quelques heures plus tard après m'être quelque peu reposé et avoir réfléchi à la proposition des Cullen.

Carlisle me proposa de faire la connaissance du reste de la famille au salon.

Il était tellement prévenant envers moi que c'en était déroutant… Il faut dire que je ne suis pas habituée à ce que ma famille me témoigne la moindre marque d'affection…

Après avoir descendu les escaliers, il m'amena à une superbe pièce très claire et lumineuse, dans des tons naturels, lin et crème, magnifiquement décorée. Il y avait deux canapés, un écran plat, des jeux vidéo également.

Six personnes me regardaient en souriant. Je fis un petit sourire timide à ces dernières.

**_ Isabella, je te présente Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Edward.**

**_ Salut,** murmurai-je.

**_ Ravie de te voir en meilleure forme Isabella,** me dit le dénommé Edward.

**_ Merci Edward.**

Après cela cette présentation sommaire, nous passâmes à table. L'atmosphère était différente, agréable, beaucoup d'échange entre chaque membre de la famille. Les parents s'intéressaient à ce que leurs enfants avaient fait dans la journée. En soit, une atmosphère très différente de celle des Swan.

Après le dîner, j'ai voulu faire la vaisselle comme à mon habitude mais Carlisle ainsi qu'Esmée m'en empêchèrent, les garçons prirent les choses en main.

Alice en profita donc pour me faire visiter la villa.

Nous papotions de tout et de rien, sa compagnie m'était très agréable.

**_ Bella, puis-je te demander quelque chose ?**

**_ Bien sûr Alice.**

**_ Pourquoi ta famille te traitait ainsi ? Et pourquoi te laissais-tu faire ?**

**_ Euh, je...**

Je me mis à paniquer. Je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi, enfin si… je voulais rendre ma mère fière de sa fille, je ne voulais pas laisser ces ordures me briser… Mais je ne sais pas si je peux me confier… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne et je ne les connais pas assez non plus…

Mais je me sens si bien en leur compagnie tout de même, ici je me sens en sécurité.

**_ Tu sais Bella, tu es comme ma petite sœur désormais, et je veux prendre soin de toi comme nous le faisons ici. Jamais personne ne touche à notre famille et tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant. Me dit Alice pour me rassurer et m'inciter à me confier.**

**_ Je… merci de m'apprécier, de m'accepter comme tu le fais. Je… merci du fond du cœur.**

Je la serrai contre moi.

Quelle chance j'avais eu de croiser le chemin de ces gens… je n'aurai jamais cru que ma vie puisse prendre ce tournant un jour…

**_ J'accepte de te raconter mon histoire mais je veux que tout le monde le sache, comme tu l'as dit je suis intégrée et je me sens bien parmi vous.**

**_ Pas de soucis, on finit la visite et on discutera tous ensemble.**

Elle me montra les chambres, me dit aussi que si je voulais nous pouvions changer la mienne. Je déclinais l'offre puisque les tons blancs, gris et noirs étaient ce que j'aimais.

Cette chambre était un paradis. Un ciel de lit en voile, des mur recouvert de lambris, des meubles en bois vieilli patiné, une chambre de princesse quoi... Mon rêve en somme !

Ma chambre chez Satan était dénuée de vie… en béton, sans décoration, avec seulement un matelas posé au sol, avec des ressorts qui faisaient mal au dos. Pas de vêtements en plus, pas de livres, rien que le strict minimum qui se résumait à un matelas complètement hors d'usage…

Ici tout était chaleureux, vivant, convivial, un vrai cocon de bonheur et de joie.

La vie chez les Cullen, chez ses anges… était vraiment différente, ici nous étions au paradis.

Ici, je pouvais vivre libre comme bon me semblait.

Je serais à jamais reconnaissante à Carlisle de m'accueillir chez eux.

Les Cullen avaient le cœur sur la main.

La liberté avais un goût de paradis , c est la bonheur à l'état pur , ici j'ai des amis , des frères et des soeurs , des parents qui se soucis de leur enfants , et même si je n'était pas leur enfant de sang ; ils m'avaient integrée dans leur famille tout de même , c est la plus belle chose qu'on est faite pour moi .

Ici je suis tout simplement aimée .

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Tinga Bella**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour , voici la suite .**

**Merci a Gaslwinthe et Titie pour la correction .**

**Mercie a **

**elo-didie ,****bichou85 ****( en effet , il y aur a un temps d'adaptation )****Elisa**** ( la roue tourne et dans le bon sens maintenant pour elle )****PrincetonGirl818**** ( merci )C****harloon'****( et bien j'adore ton enthousiasme lol , merci pour tes mise en alert et favori bisous ) ****Lareveuse15 **** ( merci , je suis contente que ça te plaise bisous)****twilight-I-love-you**** ( merci )****mathildecullen19 ****( alors la je suis contente que tu aime toujours autant voir plus mon histoire ^^)

* * *

**

**pub **

**J ai écris un nouvel OS :**

**Ma folie , ma liberté**

**Après le départ des Cullen , Bella sombre dans la dépression et la folie . Comment vas se terminer l'histoire ?**

**Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Confession

* * *

**

_Aucune définition. En effet, la confession dans le dictionnaire est définie comme d'une chose que l'on dit car nous avons commis un acte répréhensible. Or là, ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas…_

_Bella va juste raconter son histoire sans faux-semblant, en toute transparence._

Nous étions tous assis dans le salon. J'avais demandé à tous leur parler… Je cherchais par où commencer.

**_ Alice m'a demandé ce que je subissais dans ma pseudo famille... Et pourquoi je ne faisais rien pour me défendre...**

**Pour que vous compreniez bien, je vais commencer par le tout début.**

**Il faut remonter à 17 ans… Mes parents se sont rencontrés à Seattle, ils sont tombés fous amoureux en peu de temps et ont décidé de se marier malgré le refus de leurs parents.**

**Comme tout couple fraîchement marié, ils sont partis en voyage de noce, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai été conçu.**

**Dès le début, ma mère a présenté des problèmes de santé *en rapport avec sa ****grossesse. Le médecin leur avait donc dit après avoir fait son diagnostic, que soit elle devait avorter, soit elle me gardait et que dans ce il faudrait que le jour de l'accouchement ils viennent dès les premières contractions afin que ma mère puisse être prise en charge rapidement pour palier au risque d'hémorragie qu'elle encourait suite à ma naissance… **

**Ils ont décidé d'un commun accord de mener à terme la grossesse malgré les risques...**

**Jusque là tout allait pour le mieux… mais le jour de ma naissance, mon père a refusé de conduire ma mère à l'hôpital. Elle a donc accouché chez nous…. Mais n'a pas survécu.**

**Depuis ce jour, mon père me hait. Ma famille… si je puis dire ainsi, a amplifié les choses. **

**Depuis toute petite, je devais faire des corvées, pas toujours simples, ni faisable pour une petite fille... Je n'avais pas de câlins, de réconfort, rien... **

**Puis les humiliations sont apparues à leur tour, les violences également… c'est de là que viennent mes cicatrices sur les bras, le dos et à la cheville gauche. Personne ne les a vues à part toi Carlisle, tu sais maintenant d'où elles viennent …**

Je séchais les larmes de mes joues. Edward me pressa la main doucement.

**_ Je jouais les Cendrillon en gros. Et hier soir, mon « père » ne trouvant plus de punitions adéquates, m'a violée pour varier les plaisirs, si je puis dire…**

La main d'Edward qui était dans la mienne tremblait de colère. Je fis donc une pression pour le calmer.

**_ Pour répondre à la dernière question. Je n'ai jamais rien fait car j'avais rapidement compris que si je me débattais, la situation deviendrait encore plus grave, alors je n'ai plus réagi, j'agissais en automate pour me protéger même si je ne le voulais pas.**

**Je ne voulais pas non plus montrer à ma mère où qu'elle soit, que sa fille était une bonne à rien. Je voulais la rendre fière. Et surtout montrer que sa mort n'était pas vaine. **

**Et, je vous ai rencontré… vous me sauvez de l'enfer que je vivais. Et je crois ne pas me tromper en disant qu'aujourd'hui je rendrais fière ma mère en acceptant du fond du cœur d'intégrer votre famille. Alors, merci, merci beaucoup, je vous serais redevable à vie...**

Un lourd silence suivit ma confession, seuls mes pleurs étaient audibles.

Edward me prit doucement sur ses genoux pour ne pas m'effrayer sans doute, mais c'était quelque chose de doux, donc je n'avais aucune raison de paniquer. Il me berça, me promettant qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tout allait s'arranger.

Toute la famille se joignit à lui.

Carlisle et moi étions montés afin qu'il puisse bien voir toutes mes cicatrices, certaines dataient d'hier, dont une sur mon flan droit. Elle ne me faisait pas souffrir… ce qui étonnait fortement Carlisle. Je lui ai expliqué qu'à force de violence, je ne ressentais plus grand chose, sauf les blessures importantes…

Mon vagin me faisait souffrir par exemple. Ayant toute confiance en lui, je lui en fis part. Malheureusement, selon lui je devais aller consulter un gynécologue. Mais j'étais tellement paniquée à l'idée d'aller voir ce genre de spécialiste que j'ai refusé net.

**_ Bella, je peux comprendre que tu aies des craintes comme beaucoup de jeunes filles qui consultent pour la 1****ère**** fois, mais seul un médecin en gynécologie peut te soigner correctement. En plus, je ne suis pas agréé pour cela, et de toute façon, je ne le ferai pas non plus par respect pour toi. Si tu veux, une des filles t'accompagnera. S'il te plait accepte.**

**_ D'accord si une des filles accepte de venir avec moi… sinon non.**

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais allée voir un gynécologue, avec Esmée. La pire honte pour moi… d'une part, il était écrit noir sur blanc que j'étais une fille violée, d'autre part, être à moitié nu… les jambes écartées avec les pieds dans des étriers… très peu pour moi, plus jamais je n'irais là-bas.

Esmée m'avait avoué qu'elle non plus ne voulait jamais y aller… sauf pour ses grossesses car là c'était un moment magique.

Nous avions beaucoup discuté de ce que je voulais faire contre « ma famille ».

J'avais décidé de me battre, de ne pas les laisser libre dans la nature, qui sait de quoi ils sont capables...

* * *

*Le placenta praevia est une localisation anormale du placenta qui peut être responsable d'hémorragies sévères au cours du troisième trimestre de la grossesse. Le placenta est normalement inséré dans le fond de l'utérus, il est dit praevia lorsque ce n'est pas le cas. Dans ce cas il est localisé sur le segment inférieur et peut alors être latéral, marginal (lorsqu'il affleure par son bord l'orifice du col de l'utérus), partiellement recouvrant, ou recouvrant lorsque il est tout entier situé au-dessus de l'orifice interne du col.

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Tinga Bella**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde voici la suite .**

**Merci a Gaslwinthe et Titie **

**Merci a**

**elo-didie,fifer,Lareveuse15,Hanine twilight-I-love-you midsum Titie doudounord bichou85 Grazie Lunenoire83 aelita48 moinini**

**merci ensuite à **

**MrsShaly : Alors , pour L'OS bah c est une mauvaise fin , comme souvent pour mes Os . Rassure toi cette fiction fini bien lol .Elle va se battre tu verras sa ça dans ce chapitre , et le prochain . Pas de soucis pour les plusieurs reviews , j'adore ça ^^ . Dans cette fiction Rosalie , na pas le même passée , et dans cette fiction c'est avec Alice , sinon pour une amitié Bella et Rose , y a la fiction une nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie bisous et bonne lecture .**

**Elisa : Merci pour ta review voici la suite .**

**nounou : Merci , je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise .**

**Youyou : Coucou , en se qui concerne la longueur des chapitre j'y travaille un maximum afin de les allonger un peu . Je comprend et je ne le prend pas mal du tout , au contraire ça sert a ça les review . Et je comprend aussi que l'impatience joue , j'aimerais savoir ecrir des chapitre très long mais j'y arrive pas vraiment ^^ . Je tacherais de faire en sorte que tu ne soit pas trop frustrée promit .**

**la fille : Alors , oui la plupart de mes fictions sont sombre , j'en est qu'une seul de joyeuse dès le début . Je suis quelqu'un de assez noir , triste aussi . Non je ne suis pas en dépression seulement les récit que je composer son des sujet qui me touche beaucoup et le tout rose tout est beau j'aime bien mais je ne sais pas l'écrire très bien . Lorsque j'écrit j'utilise mes sentiments , et vu que je suis plutôt triste et noir je ne sais pas avoir des sentiment positif et les retranscrire je sais je suis bizarre . Sil'histoire commence mal et qu'elle s'améliore et bien la je sais autrement cela mes plus difficile .**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le bonheur**

* * *

État durable de plénitude et de satisfaction, état agréable et équilibré de l'esprit et du corps, d'où la souffrance, le stress, l'inquiétude et le trouble sont absents.

Voilà ce que je ressens aujourd'hui au sein de cette famille aimante. Beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ma vie.

Tout d'abord, le procès contre « ma famille ».

Avele soutien de tous les Cullen, j'ai porté plainte pour viol, maltraitance et coups et blessures.

Le procès n'a pas été très long… Le juge, après l lecture de mon dossier et du témoignage des Cullen, a donné un verdict qui a été très clair : interdiction de m'approcher. Et mon « père » est en prison pour un bon bout de temps.

Le juge a également ordonné mon placement en tutelle chez les Cullen jusqu'à ma majorité.

Cette famille est merveilleuse. Rien que leur comportement à mon égard est rassurant. Je suis respectée et aimée.

J'avais dû rechercher sur internet ce que signifiait « le respect », un mot qui pour moi n'avait jamais eu de signification jusqu'à que je le découvre au sein de ma nouvelle famille.

Voilà ce que j'y ai découvert : le respect est une attitude et de considération souvent codifiée envers une personne, une chose ou une idée.

En gros, ce que j'ai pu comprendre de tous ces sentiments différents, c'est que tout ce comportement était normal.

Je me suis encore plus rapprochée de mes « frères et sœurs », je m'entends cependant plus avec Edward... Il est très intéressant, beau, gentil. Mes sentiments à son égard sont plus forts que tous les autres réunis. J'aime beaucoup sa compagnie, bien que je ne sois pas toujours à l'aise, je me sens bien près de lui.

Les sorties familiales sont très agréables. Nous faisons énormément de choses. Entre le cinéma, un simple restaurant, les visites de musée etc...

Je me suis découvert une passion pour la littérature, j'aime passer mon temps libre dans la bibliothèque ou les librairies. J'ai lu énormément de livres depuis que je suis là.

Je me sens plus que bien, heureuse, je me sens aimée, j'ai de l'importance.

On m'a donné la chance de vivre une vie saine et belle.

Je suis entourée, chouchoutée. J'ai même réussi à passer au-dessus de mon viol…

Les garçons ont fait beaucoup d'effort pour que je puisse ne plus avoir peur d'eux, maintenant ils peuvent m'approcher sans m'effrayer, ce qui était arrivé plus d'une fois.

On s'entend même très bien.

Emmett aime les défis, donc on passe notre temps à faire des défis plus idiots les uns que les autres mais on s'amuse beaucoup.

Jazz est d'une nature calme, il est passionné par l'histoire, les guerres, c'est très intéressant de parler avec lui. On apprend beaucoup à son contact.

Et Edward, lui, est le beau gosse par excellence, il est agréable de lui parler de tout et de rien. Nous avons beaucoup de points communs.

Les parents prennent soin de moi, j'ai autant d'importance que tout autre membre de cette famille. Si ça ne va pas, je peux venir les voir à n'importe quel moment et ils me réconfortent, me câlinent, et j'aime ça.

Rose et Alice jouent souvent à la poupée avec moi, c'est assez cocasse mais bon le tout c'est que l'on s'amuse beaucoup.

La seule ombre noire au tableau est le gynécologue… j'y suis retournée plusieurs fois afin de faire un tas d'examens. En parallèle, je dois également voir un psychologue car ce genre de traumatismes laissent des traces, et il fallait que j'en parle pour exorciser toute cette partie de ma vie.

Carlisle m'a été d'une grande aide… grâce à lui, j'ai eu le courage de surmonter mon appréhension à parler de mon histoire avec un spécialiste… C'était un fin psychologue lui aussi,

Il avait su trouver les bons mots et je veux effacer cette partie de ma vie, bien que je doute un jour pouvoir le faire...

Les psy m'aident à apprendre à vivre avec ce que j'ai vécu chez les Swan…Je me reconstruis petit à petit. Je me sens chaque jour un peu plus légère.

Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus Isabella Swan, fille de Charlie, la fille humiliée, frappée et violée.

Non, je suis Bella Swan, vivant chez les Cullen, heureuse, vivante, et déterminée à vivre... A prouver aux autres que la vie c'est ça et pas autre chose.

Mon enfer m'aura servie à quelque chose tout de même… Je sais quel avenir je veux, ce que je souhaite faire d'ici quelques années.

Je veux être profiler*.

Je veux aider les gens, faire un métier noble pour coincer les pourritures comme ma famille. Je voudrai protéger l'humanité et montrer que la petite Isabella est devenue une jeune femme épanouie, heureuse et forte… et je le ferai. Je rendrai fière ma mère. Je serai fière de qui je serai devenue, tel est mon objectif professionnel.

* * *

**Profiler : ça n'existe pas en France en tant que tel, il s agit d'un psychologue qui détermine le profil psychologique dune personne. On fait souvent le rapprochement avec la criminologie mais non, c'est vraiment sur la base psychologique que ça se passer.**

**Oui, je sais ce n'est pas commun comme travail mais c'est le travail des mes rêves, alors je lui ai fait une petite place dans une de mes fiction ^^**

**Pour plus d'info, si ça vous intéresse**

http : / / fr . Wikipedia . Org / wiki / Profilage _ criminel (enlevez les espaces)

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Tinga Bella**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour , je suis désoler , je ne vous est pas prévenus que je ne posterais qu'un chapitre par WE car je commence a ne plus avoir assez de chapitre d'avance et pour écrire j'attends les vacance de Noël .**

**De plus je n'est pas beaucoup de temps en se moment les prof se sont mis a paniquaient comme a chaque fois que les vacances approche résultat je me retrouve avec des contrôle surveillés 7 au total alors je m'avance et tout mais sa ne suffit pas . Donc c 'est vite fait que je poste ce chapitre et que je me remet aux révisions et a ma disserte de Philo .**

**Merci a Galswinthe et Titie pour la correction .**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews , ça fait très plaisir , je répondrai la prochaine fois sans faute au anonymes et dès que j'ai le temps pour les autres .**

**Bonne Lecture ^^**

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : L'amour

* * *

**

Je discutais avec Esmée, nous étions seules dans la maison, Carlisle était au travail et les autres en cours. J'ai refusé de faire un cursus scolaire normal, je ne suis jamais allée dans un quelconque établissement scolaire et je ne me sens pas prête pour l'instant. Alors Esmée avait accepté de me donner quelque cours de sujets précis.

**_ Alors Bella, j'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Edward.**

**_ En effet, nous nous entendons très bien.**

**_ J'ai surtout remarqué comment tu le regardais ma chérie.**

**_ Comment ça ?**

**_ Tu le regardes avec beaucoup d'amour ma chérie.**

**_ Oh euh non.**

**_ Ma chérie, tu n'as pas à être gênée de ressentir de l'amour, ça me ferait beaucoup plaisir que tu aies des sentiments pour lui, car tout d'abord il ressent, je pense, la même chose et de plus ça vous fera beaucoup de bien. Edward est le seul de mes enfants à être célibataire et toi, ça te permettrait enfin d'avoir ce que tu mérites, être aimée, et aimée en retour. Et ça nous mettrait à tous du baume au cœur.**

**_ Je ne sais pas Esmée, je ne sais même pas quels sont mes sentiments pour Edward. Je sais juste que c'est plus fort que vous tous réunis.**

**_ Tu sais ma chérie, c'est beau, c'est fort.**

**_ Je vais réfléchir, mais ne dis rien à personne.**

**_ Promis ma chérie.**

Je repensais aux paroles d'Esmée. Plus j'y pensais, plus je reconnaissais mes sentiments dans ses paroles, dans ce que je reconnaissais autour de moi.

Moi Isabella Swan je suis amoureuse…

**PDV Edward**

Depuis que Bella faisait partie de la famille, je découvrais des sentiments étranges, c'était fort ça c'est sûr. Près d'elle je me sens à ma place, entier. Je suis calme, apaisé.

J'en ai beaucoup discuté avec Jazz, il m'a dit que je l'aimais. Moi j'aimai une fille, je trouvais cela absurde… moi amoureux?

Non… aucune fille ne m'avait jamais attiré, au oh rassurez-vous aucun mec non plus… Non jamais aucune fille que j'ai côtoyée ne m'avait touché.

Rien, aucun sentiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bella me fait ressentir ces sensations. Je veux constamment la protéger, la câliner, je veux beaucoup de choses en fait.

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis vierge et fier de l'être. Je me réserve pour la bonne, la fille que j'aimerais. Je sais… on est plus au début du siècle, mais je ne pense pas avec mon entrejambe comme beaucoup d'ado de mon lycée...

Je n'ai jamais été le mec ultra populaire, je ne suis pas non plus un paria… non, en cours nous sommes entre nous et c'est très bien ainsi.

Beaucoup de filles me tournent autour, des bimbos plus superficielles les unes que les autres tu meurs. Je les envoie tout le temps voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune petite amie, juste une meilleure amie Angela, et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. N'allez pas me dire « Mais Edward… l'amitié entre hommes et femmes n'existe pas! »

Moi je vous dis merde, et si! Ca existe bien.

Mes sentiments pour Bella sont différents de tout ceux que je connais, il y a l'amour pour ma mère, mes sœurs, et ma meilleure amie. Mes sentiments pour elles sont tous de l'amour mais avec différentes subtilités.

Ma mère, je l'aime car elle est douce, toujours là pour nous et c'est ma maman.

Alice, c'est ma petite sœur que je dois protéger, chouchouter, et surtout c'est ma jumelle.

Rose, certes elle n'est que ma Belle-sœur, mais je l'aime comme une sœur, elle est un peu froide parfois mais c'est quelqu'un d'adorable.

Et Angie, c'est mon double, moi en fille quoi. Elle est douce, joyeuse, vivante, adorable, intelligente enfin bref je l'aime beaucoup.

Mais avec Bella, c'est peut-être tout ça réunit, enfin je ne sais pas trop...

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Jazz a raison… Que je suis pour la première fois de ma vie amoureux.

Une fille a enfin touché mon cœur.

Moi, l'éternel célibataire, suis tombé amoureux d'une fille, mais pas n'importe laquelle… à mon sens elle mérite cet amour comme personne.

Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile… loin de là même… mais je sais aussi que je suis capable de prendre mon mal en patience.

Edward Antony Cullen est amoureux de Bella.

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Tinga Bella

* * *

**

**Instand pub :

* * *

**

**Voici deux forum géniaux que je vous conseille**

h t t p : / / lasa(-)forum().1fr1(.)net / forum(.)htm

**et **

h t t p : / / www(.)lovelemon(-)in(-)fic(.)com / forum(.)htm

**pensez a enlevez les espace et les () aussi .**

**bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je n'est pas répondu au review désoler , merci de votre soutien , mon meilleur ami est sorti du coma pendant la nuit , donc sa va beaucoup mieux . **

**Merci a Gaslwinthe et Titie **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews .**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Avouer**

Se confesser, faire des aveux.

**PDV Bella**

Edward se tenait devant moi , un air timide se lisait sur le son visage.

C'est impressionnant à quel point le langage du corps peut trahir nos émotions...

J'étais passé maître dans l'art de décripter ces signes en vivant chez ma pseudo famille... Et là, Edward paraissait préoccupé. Ses yeux étaient particulièrement expressifs...

On dit souvent que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme... Et je dois avouer que j'étais d'accord avec ça.

J'étais plutôt habituée à la haine, l'indifférence, la colère... mais depuis que ma vie avait pris ce tournant grâce aux Cullen, je lisais de l'amour, de la compassion, de la tendresse dans les yeux de mes sauveurs.

J'avais eu peur qu'ils aient pitié de moi, mais non... jamais je n'avais eu cette impression avec eux.

Mais là Edward, me regardait effectivement avec amour, mais pas cet amour que je voyais dans les yeux et les gestes de sa famille...

**_ Voilà, euh, argh, c'est dur, bon, euh…**

**_ Edward souffle un coup et dis-moi ce que tu veux.**

Au lieu de parler, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes... Trop choquée, je ne réagis pas aussitôt. Il dut interprêter ça comme un refus car il se recula prestement.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... mais après avoir retrouvé l'usage de mon cerveau qui avait momentanément buggué, je pris conscience qu'il fallait que je réagisse afin qu'Edward ne croit pas que je le rejettais...

**_ Dé... désolé, je…**

Je me jetai à mon tour sur ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de s'excuser plus longtemps pour ce baiser que je voulais autant que lui malgré les apparences. Il répondit à mon baiser avec fougue et me rapprocha de lui. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle.

**_ Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça mais je ne savais pas ****comment faire****... Je ne suis pas un romantique hein, je suis nul.**

**_ Non tu n'es pas nul, et tu es doux, donc le romantisme on s'en fout. Je peux te l'assurer .**

**_ Je t'aime,** me répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

**_ Je t'aime aussi. Et je suis heureuse. Ca fait un moment que je cherchais à te le faire comprendre mais je suis un peu cruche . **

**_ On fait la paire on dirait , **me sourit-il .

Enfermés dans notre bulle, nous n'avons pas prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour de nous... jusqu'à que quelqu'un se racle la gorge. Nous nous séparâmes en sursaut.

**_ Vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?** nous demanda Emmett.

Toute la famille était dans la salle où nous étions. Les filles souriaient attendries, Carlisle et Jasper également, seul Emmett était moqueur.

**_ Eh bien vois-tu, tu nous aurais laissé ****quelques**** minutes ****de plus, ****on aurait eu le temps pour le dire. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, vous l'apprenez au moment même où on se l'avoue,** riais-je avec Edward.

Ce dernier ne m'avait pas lâché. Je posais ma tête contre son torse, il nous berça tendrement.

**_ Vous êtes trop mignons les enfants et nous sommes tous très contents,** nous dit Esmée émue en souriant.

Je lui souris également, touchée par ses paroles.

Après d'autres commentaires, tous aussi touchants, ils nous laissèrent seuls .

**_ Je suis heureux qu'on soit ensemble .**

**_ Moi aussi même si ça me fait un peu peur .**

**_ De quoi as-tu peur ?**

**_ Un peu de tout... pour moi tout ça c'est l'inconnu, je n'ai jamais eu de modèle, je ne connais que la haine, le rejet, les humiliations et tout ce qui ****va avec**** .**

Je découvrais tellement de choses depuis quelques semaines... On m'avait donnée plus d'amour et d'affection depuis que je vivais chez les Cullen, que dans tout le reste de mon existence... Ca n'effacerait jamais tout ce que j'avais vécu, je le sais... mais j'avais envie d'aller de l'avant, d'apprendre à vivre avec mon passé malgré tout. Et tout ça, cette rage de vivre, je la devais à ma nouvelle famille sans qui je me serais sans doute laisser mourir...

Et maintenant, j'avais la chance de trouver l'amour... et je ferai tout pour en être digne.

**_ On ira doucement... et si tu as des problèmes, on en parle ensemble doucement sans tabou, tu peux me parler de tout, je suis là... J'étais ton ami avant, et ça ne change rien, tu peux continuer à me confier tes peurs, tes sentiments quels qu'ils soient...**

**_ Ca me va, merci, **Lui souris-je .

Il scella cette promesse d'un nouveau baiser plus tendre que tout ceux qu'on avait échangé jusque là.

Aujourd'hui, je pouvais avancer encore plus, je pouvais dire que j'étais plus que contente.

Je passai ma journée dans les bras d'Edward, il avait ce côté protecteur, doux, il ne me poussait à rien. On allait à mon rythme... Je me sentai plus que bien dans ses bras... comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, tous mes soucis partaient en fumée. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de viol, plus de haine, plus d'humiliations.

Les psy m'avaient certes beaucoup aidée à passer au-dessus de mon viol, mais ça restait bien ancré en moi. Il n'y avait que dans les bras d'Edward que j'arrivais à oublier, que je n'étais pas hantée par tout ça Je ne ressentais pas de peur, juste son amour.

C'était peut-être la magie de l'amour?

Après tout, je n'y connais rien.

Mais si à chaque fois je ressentais ça, je ne dit pas non... bien au contraire.

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Tinga Bella**

**pub , j'ai publier il y a quelque minute un OS de Noel :Un Joyeux Noël**

**un très joyeux noël a tous **


	11. Chapter 11

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'est pas poster , mais mon meilleur ami bien que sortie d'affaire , il était hors de question de le laissé là . Par conséquent je n'est rien poster mais j ai deux chapitre d'écrit en plus .**

**Donc voilà pour le moment « je raconte ma vie et on sen fou » ^^**

**Merci a Titie et Galswinthe .**

**Merci pour vos reviews **

**Les annonymes :**

**MrsShaly : lol , j adore tes reviews , en effet j ai trouver un métier génial mais trop ambitieux selon mes profs , qu'est ce qui en savent hein lol . Ils s'avoue leur amour , ENFIN ^^ . Mais bon il faut du temps . Moi je veux bien un Edward , j ai pas la chance de Bella T_T . Mes fêtes se sont bien passés tout de même ne tkt pas , j'espere que les tiennent ce sont bien passés aussi .**

**Bisous et bonne lecture .**

**Lapiaf8 : merci , en effet ils sont chou ^^.**

**bisous et bonne lecture **

**Elisa : Vaux mieux tard que jamais ^^ , Maintenant j'en est deux , mais l'inspiration chez moi viens et va , j'ai par exemple un problème j ai l'idée mais pas l'émotion ou le mot qui dirige mon chapitre , c 'est embêtant lol .**

**Bonne l'ecture ^^

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Découverte**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Une découverte est, de manière générale, l'action de découvrir ce qui n'était pas connu auparavant.

Nous étions restés enlacés longtemps après que l'ensemble de la famille soit parti. Nous avions seulement changé de lieu.

Tous les deux allongés sur son lit étroitement enlacés, ma tête lovée contre son torse, j'écoutais son cœur battre. Je somnolais doucement bercée par ses battements, j'étais bien tout simplement.

**_ Bella ?**

**_ Mmm ?**

**_****je****Je peux ****te poser une question ? **

**_ Évidemment !**

**_ Je sais qu'on en est pas là, loin de là**** même... ****, mais je souhaite tout de même que lorsque nous serons proches, physiquement parlant, tu me parles des craintes que tu pourrais ressentir... **

**Je me doute qu'après le viol que tu as subis, cette étape de notre relation peut se révéler être une épreuve pour toi... surtout que je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que ça sera en quelque sorte ta première fois.**

**Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors il faut que tu me parles si tu as des peurs, si tu ne te sens pas de le faire ou tout autres choses.**

**Je veux pas que tu te sentes gênée de refuser, je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra et nous irons à ton rythme ma chérie, sois-en sure.**

**_ Je… d'accord.**

**_ Merci mon amour.**

Edward était toujours aussi prévenant avec moi... Je mentirai si je disais que je n'appréhendais pas de me retrouver face à cet aspect de notre relation... mais je sais qu'avec un partenaire comme Edward les choses se passeront au mieux.

Et en imaginant que je ne me sentes pas totalement à l'aise à aborder ce sujet avec lui, je sais que je pourrai trouver des réponses à mes questions auprès de Rosalie ou même Alice.

Je ne suis plus seule maintenant.

Edward me sortit de mes pensées en m'embrassant tendrement .Dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire toute l'affection qu'il me portait et je savais qu'avec lui à mes côtés j'étais capable de surmonter toute sorte d'épreuves.

**_ Je t'aime,** lui dis-je.

**_ Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.**

Je reposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de nicher ma tête dans son cou.

Je m'endormis rapidement sous ses caresses.

Ce sont des caresses et des baisers qui me sortirent des bras de Morphée.

**_ Bella ?**

**_ Moui ?**

**_ Il faut te réveiller, ma mère est venue pour dire que c'était l'heure de manger, on pourra se recoucher ****rapidement**** après ****si tu veux****.**

**_ D'accord, lui dis-je, sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.**

Je me sentis soulevée par ses bras puissants.

J'ouvris les yeux sur mon magnifique petit ami, un sourire craquant sur ses lèvres.

Au lieu de me reposer sur le sol, il me descendit ainsi jusqu'à la cuisine où tous nous regardaient en souriant.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, je ne participais toutefois pas beaucoup étant réellement fatiguée, je ne mangeais pas beaucoup non plus.

**_ Ça ne va pas Bella ?** me demanda Esmée.

**_ Ça va, juste fatiguée...**

**_ Je vais te monter.**

Edward me prit dans ses bras et me dit de passer les miens autour de son cou.

**_ Je te garde quelque chose ****quand-même ****au cas où tu aurais faim.**

**_ Merci,** marmonnai-je.

Je parvins à garder mes yeux ouverts jusqu'au milieu des escaliers, la dernière chose que je sentis fut le matelas moelleux d'un lit.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin et tombai sur un magnifique visage, celui de mon chéri endormi, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, la bouche entrouverte.

Il était 9h, je décidai donc de le réveiller doucement.

Je passais mes mains sur son visage, il se mit à bouger doucement. Il me prit dans ses bras et me pressa contre lui. Je sentis quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse et sursautais violemment.

**_ Désolé.**

**_ Non je... c'est juste que c'est la première fois, ça m'a fait bizarre c'est tout.**

**_ D'accord, je ferais attention la prochaine fois.**

**_ Dis j'ai une question, ça pourrait paraître bizarre mais ça arrive toujours la matin ?**

**_ De temps en temps, ça dépend de beaucoup de choses je pense. Mais en règle générale, plus dans certaines circonstances si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**_ Dans les moments intimes... Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment on peut avoir du ****désir****plaisir**** a violer les gens ?**

**_Ça ma chérie, je ne sais pas, je dois dire que d'une part je suis vierge donc là-dessus je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et deuxièmement je n'obligerai personne à faire l'amour ou autre.**

**_ Tu veux dire que je suis ta première petite copine !**

**_ Bien sûr.**

**_ C'est rare... non? On m'a toujours dit que la fille devait être vierge, mais que l'homme lui pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.**

**_ C'est assez vrai, seulement moi j'attends la bonne personne, et je pense que je l'ai en face de moi.**

**_ Je t'aime,** criais-je presque en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes. **Tu dis que tu n'es pas romantique, mais ce que tu viens de dire est la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait dite.**

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, pendant qu'un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

**_ Hey! il ne faut pas pleurer.**

**_ Je ne pleure pas de tristesse mais de joie, idiot.**

**_ Tu m'as traité d'idiot, je te boude na !**

Il me coucha sur le lit, et sortit du lit.

**_ Tu me fais vraiment la tête ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Mais… mais…**

**_ Chérie je rigole.**

**_ Tu t'amuses ?**

**_ J'avoue.**

Il se rapprocha de moi, et m'embrassa. Il nous coucha sur le lit. Approfondissant notre baiser. Nous nous séparâmes essoufflés, il me sourit tendrement.

**_ Que dirais-tu de prendre une douche avec moi.**

**_ Je veux bien à une condition, je veux qu'on garde nos sous-vêtements.**

**_ Je ne comptais pas faire autrement.**

**_ Merci.**

Nous partîmes ensemble dans la salle de bains. Je me mis dos à Edward et retirais mes vêtements gardant mes sous-vêtements. J'entendis l'eau couler, donc je me retournais lentement pour voir Edward me tendre la main m'invitant à le rejoindre sous l'eau.

Il me prit contre lui, nous mettant plus sous le jet d'eau. Il me mouilla les cheveux. Il attrapa le shampoing et lava mes cheveux, en profitant pour me masser le crâne.

Je me laissais complètement aller contre lui sous son massage.

**_ Ça va ?**

**_ Mmm mmm.**

Il prit ensuite le gel douche. Et commença à laver doucement mon corps sans jamais toucher ma poitrine ou mon sexe. Je frissonnais sous ses doigts. Il finit par me rincer à l'eau claire et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

J'attrapais à mon tour le gel douche pour le laver également, le caressant plus qu'autre chose. Je fis comme lui, ne touchant pas son sexe qui était à nouveau au repos. Je le rinçais tranquillement, embrassant doucement ses lèvres.

Je pris le shampoing, seulement un souci de hauteur vint arrêter mon action. Je ris de bon cœur.

**_ Attends, j ai une solution.**

Il me souleva et ainsi je pus lui laver sa belle chevelure. Il déposa ses lèvres sur ma clavicule, je souris.

Il me reposa doucement une fois ses cheveux rincés.

**_ Merci.**

**_ Merci à toi.**

Il sortit en premier, enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches, avant de prendre une autre et de l'enrouler autour de moi. Il me souleva, et me conduisit dans notre chambre.

**_ Habille-toi ici, je reviens.**

Il prit des vêtement et repartit dans la salle de bains.

Ce moment de tendresse sous la douche m'avait complètement détendue, mais je n'en oubliais pas moins la tension subite de mon corps lorsque j'avais senti l'érection d'Edward... Il me restait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour avancer sereinement avec lui.

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Tinga Bella**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour , cette fois j ai pas eu beaucoup de retour sur le dernier chapitre mais tant pis , merci a ceux qui ont laisser des commentaires sa fait toujours plaisir .**

**J'ai un chapitre d'avance après celui-ci , mon souci pour le 14 donc , c est que ne sais pas comment le nommé , je sais se que je veux développer mais pas quelle mots définir donc la semaine prochain sans soucis il y aura un chapitre après je sais pas quand je posterai le suivant , mais j'espère que pendant la semaine je trouve se serais cool .**

**Merci a Titie pour la correction .**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : insouciance

* * *

**

Qui ne se soucie de rien.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Edward était parti prendre sa douche dès que j'avais libéré la salle de bain. J'en profitai pour m'habiller,

et fis le lit pour m'occuper un peu l'esprit en attendant qu'il ait fini.

Une fois fait, je me couchai dessus et l'attendis sagement avant de descendre déjeuner.

**_ Bella?**

**_ Oui, **je m'assis et le regardai**.**

**_ On va petit-déjeuner?**

**_ Oh oui alors! J****'ai ****un****e**** faim**** de loup.**

Comme pour illustrer ce que je venais de dire, mon ventre gronda fortement.

Edward éclata de rire.

_** Ce n'est plus avoir faim là...**

**_ Te moque pas va!**

**_ Allez viens.**

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et nous descendîmes les marches.

Une fois arrivés dans la cuisine, il me tira ma chaise et commença à me préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Je ne protestai plus, cela ne servait a rien de toute façon... il finissait toujours par gagner. Je commençai tout doucement à m'habituer à toutes ces attentions... il faut dire qu'Edward me traitait comme une princesse.

**_ Le petit-déjeuner est servi ma puce.**

**_ Merci.**

Il me fit me lever, s'assit à ma place et me plaça sur ses genoux. Nous nous donnions la becquée en souriant comme deux nigauds.

Le sentiment d'être aimée était magnifique, je me sentai bien, à ma place, insouciante des choses autour.

_J'étais bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait, non?_

**_ A quoi penses-tu ?**

**_ A ce que je ressens depuis que je suis là avec vous.**

**_ E****t ça donn****e quoi?**

**_ Que du bonheur, de l'amour **– lui souris-je avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes – **je me sens en sécurité, entourée, à ma place.**

**_ Je suis content que tu te sentes aussi bien parmi nous ma chérie. **

**_ **** J****e ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas... ****Vous me donnez tellement tous tellement d'amour, vous êtes la famille que je n'avais jamais eu.**

Je me lovai dans ses bras en souriant.

Des pas se firent entendre mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je relevais la tête, j'étais tellement bien dans ma bulle avec Edward.

**_ Bonjour, bonjour la petite famille.** Cria Emmett dans la cuisine.

Je faillis me retrouver par terre. Heureusement, Edward me retint au bon moment.

**_ Merde Emmett , gueule pas comme ça...**

**_ Tu dormais**, me demanda Emmett .

**_ Non, mais tu m'as surprise...**

**_ P****ardon.**

**_ Ca va, c'est bon... mais évite de crier comme ça ****à l'avenir.**

Il s'installa avec nous et prit son petit-déjeuner.

Les autres nous rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. La bonne humeur était de mise.

**_ Dites, y'a une fête foraine ****en ville****, ça vous dit ****d'aller y faire un tour****? Demanda Rose après que l'on ait débarrassé.**

**_ Oui! ****Répondîmes-nous en parfaite synchronisation.**

**_ Alors, ****c'est parti!**

Nous primes une voiture par couple, et allâmes à cette fête foraine. C'était la première fois pour moi. J'étais impatiente de voir découvrir toutes les attractions. tout sa .

Une fois arrivés, Emmett déplia le plan qu'il avait pris à l'entrée. Chacun donna son choix de d'attractions sauf moi, ne sachant pas à quoi correspondait les noms des attractions ce Par conséquent, on fit leurs jeux et ils m'en firent découvrir d'autres.C'était génial!

Je découvris la barbe à papa, j'adorais ça, Edward m'offrit également une pomme d'amour.

Nous passâmes la journée à nous amuser. Nous n'étions que de jeunes adolescents insouciants et j'adorai ça.

On ne pensait à rien d'autres qu'à nous et à nous amuser. On ne s'occupait pas des autres, des problèmes.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais une jeune femme de 17 ans et je vivais ma vie comme une personne de cet âge.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser que je ne connais pas l'univers de fête foraine. Oui je sais, c'est pas commun, mais comme tout bon casanier je sors rarement et la foule très peu pour moi, quand je peux j'évite et je n'aime pas particulièrement cette endroit, les jeux, les cochonneries, non merci.**

**La seul chose que j'ai acheté là-bas c'est une pomme d'amour ^^ .**

Petite pub :

J'ai écrit un Nouvel OS , celui-ci est doux , beau et beaucoup d'amours .

Son titre Une saint Valentin féérique OS concours

Vous pouvez le trouvez sur FF a l'adresse suivante :http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6 6 4 7 0 2 2 / 1 /

Ou sur le forum qui organise le concour sur : http : / / dream - - world . forumactif . com / t 9 1 3 - une - saint - valentin - feerique - os - concours

Voilà noubliez pas de retirer les espaces .

bisous a tous


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour , je sais j ai 3 jours de retard mais bon le Bac Blanc approche et donc je commence les révisions . Donc bon voila quoi .**

**J ai l'impression bonne ou mauvaise je ne sais pas , mais que plus je poste moins je n'est de reviews , ça vous plait plus ? , il y a des choses qui ne vous plaise pas ? dites moi s'il vous plait . **

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me lit sans laisser de traces .**

**Et merci à :**

**Bellaandedwardamour , twilight-I-love-you , aelita48 , elo-didie , Grazie , Titie , doudounord .**

**Pour leur reviews .**

**Merci a Titie pour la correction . Le chapitre suivant part en correction juste apres ^^.**

**bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 phobie**_

* * *

_Sont atteintes de phobie les personnes, enfants ou adultes, qui dans une situation donnée, ou en présence d'un élément spécifique, ne présentant pas de danger immédiat, sont saisies d'un effroi qu'elles savent déraisonnable mais ne __peuvent contrôler. Ces phobies sont légion: peur panique de certains animaux, des armes à feu, des cavernes, de l'avion, etc.. Généralement, elles ne gênent que modérément et souvent disparaissent avec le temps. Elles s'avèrent plus perturbantes lorsqu'ell__es sont décuplées par l'angoisse de rencontrer l'objet de sa peur et le souci de dissimuler celle-ci. Elles déclenchent des stratégies compliquées d'évitement et influent sur la vie sociale comme l'agoraphobie, peur des lieux publics, ou la claustrophobie,__ peur des lieux clos.

* * *

_

**PDV Bella**

Depuis ce matin, Alice me baladait dans tous les magasins possibles et imaginables.

Vêtements, sous-vêtements, chaussures et encore bien d'autres...

Elle avait tout juste consenti à ce qu'on mange un truc vite fait. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds.

**_ Bella, dépêche-toi!**

**_ Alice, je suis morte... je prends l'ascenseur.**

**_ D'accord, soupira-t-elle.**

Je me dirigeai pour prendre cette chose, tout ce que j'espérais était de ne pas rester coincée dedans...

J'étais terrifiée à cette idée... mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'étais incapable d'emprunter encore des escaliers.

Les portes se refermèrent sur moi.

Ca ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais dans cet engin de malheur, que celui-ci se stoppa d'un coup. Les lampes s'éteignirent, seule celle de secours était allumée.

Je sentais déjà la peur panique m'envahir, l'adrénaline augmenter de plus en plus. Ma respiration devint rapide et hachée, mes larmes dégoulinaient sur mes joues. Je tremblais de partout.

J'haïssais les endroits clos, je pouvais les supporter avec une fenêtre et uniquement si c'était pour peu de temps mais sinon c'était la peur panique.

Je m'assis avant de tomber... je me sentais tellement opressée par cette cabine..

Dans un moment de lucidité, je me souvins que j'avais mon portable sur moi,

une bouffée d'espoir m'envahit.

Je composai le numéro d'Alice avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de couverture réseau.

Je tapai alors mon téléphone sur le sol, plusieurs fois, couinant.

_ Marche, marche, sil te plait... S'il te plait... Pleurai-je.

Je me levai tapant sur les portes, criant, suppliant qu'on me sorte de là. Mais personne ne répondît.

Je me rassis, gémissant de désespoir.

**_S'il vous plait !**

Je tremblai de plus en plus.

Je déteste cette endroit, je déteste le shopping .

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, mais d'un seul coup j'entendis une voix.

**_ Il y a quelqu'un?**

Je voulais répondre, je voulais dire que j'étais là, qu'il me sorte de là... mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche...

J'essayai d'y mettre toute ma volonté, mais impossible. Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais comme paralysée...

La voix se fit entendre encore plusieurs fois, lorsque une seconde s'ajouta. Je reconnue la voix d'Alice et ce fut comme un électrochoc pour moi.

**_ Bella, je sais que tu es là. Réponds.**

**_ Alice**, murmurai-je.

**ALICE SORT MOI DE LA S'IL TE ****PLAITTT .**

**_ Bella, calme-toi, on a appelé les pompiers, ****ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, ****je te le promets, mais il faut que tu restes calme.**

**_ JE VEUX SORTIR. JE VEUX SORTIR. JE VEUX SORTIR.**

Je devenais hystérique. Je voulais seulement deux choses à ce moment là: sortir de là et voir Edward.

Je n'entendais pratiquement plus la voix d'Alice, et subitement se fut le trou noir.

**_****Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous m'entendez?**

Cette voix m'appelait depuis un moment je crois... Mais je n'arrivais pas à réagir.

J'étais un peu perdue.

**_ Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas?**

**_ Cela peut arriver lorsqu'on a une peur panique, Isabella est claustrophobe, c 'est à dire qu'elle a peur des endroit clos. Elle se réveillera lorsqu'ell****e le décidera mais je ne pe****nse pas que cela sera trop long****.**

Puis ce fut le silence.

Je clignais des yeux doucement, essayant de sortir de ce brouillard qui semblait m'entourer. Je repris conscience dans une chambre blanche qui ne ressemblait en rien à la mienne... après quelques secondes, je me souvins de tout ce qui m'était arrivée et j'en déduisis que je me trouvais à l'hôpital.

**_ Bella.**

**_ Edward?**

**_ Oui, comment te sens-tu?**

**_ Mieux, bien mieux.**

**_ Tu nous a fait peur, surtou****t ****que**** lorsqu'Alice nous a appelés ****tu ne semblais plus consciente vu q****ue tu ne leurs répondais plus..****.**

**_ Je suis désolée.**

**_ Chut, tu n'y peux rien... Tu savais que tu étais claustrophobe?**

**_ oui, depuis toute petite...**

**_ Mais pourquoi as-tu pris cet as****censeur alors?**

**_ Parce que ****ça ne me dérange pas tant que ce n'****est pas pour longtemps.**

**_ Bon le ****principal ****c'est que tu ailles bien.**

Je pus sortir quelques heures plus tard, le médecin me dit de me reposer et d'éviter les endroits clos à l'avenir.

Je finis ma soirée dans les bras protecteurs d'Edward.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de clos, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait * yeux qui brillent ***


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour , encore mille excuse pour le probleme avec Internet . **

**Apres plus d'une semaine je revient .**

**Merci a Titie pour la correction , et merci pour toutes vos reviews .**

**Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Apprendre**

* * *

Acquérir des connaissances ou des compétences.

* * *

**PDV Bella **

Depuis l'incident tout le monde me protégeait. Nous étions autour de la piscine couverte, j'étais assise tranquillement sur un transat prés d'Esmée ,les regardant rire. J'avoue que j'aurai aimé les rejoindre, seulement je ne savais pas nager, alors évidemment je ne pouvais pas y aller et je ne voulais pas déranger... alors à la place je lisais et les regardais jouer.

Alice s'approcha du bord et me sourit.

**_ Tu es sure que tu ****ne**** veux pas venir Bella?**

**_ Oui Alice.**

**_ Tu loupes quelque chose.**

**_ Laisse-la tranquille Alice, si Bella n'a pas envie de vous rejoindre c'est son droit. La réprimanda sa mère.**

**_ Très bien, comme tu veux...**

Elle repartit patauger avec les autres, légèrement vexée de ne pas avoir eu gain de cause mais aussi de s'être fait reprendre par Esmée. Aussi adorable et gentille qu'Alice était, il en ressortait néanmoins qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste... Par moment elle pouvait se transformer en petit tyran diabolique. Heureusement, j'étais encore plus ou moins épargnée mais je ne doute pas que d'ici quelques temps je serai logée à la même enseigne que le reste de la famille.

Mais attention, ce n'était pas de la pitié pour ce que j'avais vécu mais seulement de l'affection, il me laissait tous aller à mon rythme pour me remettre.

**_ Merci Esmée. **

**_ Pas de quoi ma chérie.**

Je lui souris retournant dans mon roman. Je finis rapidement par me lasser de ma lecture et m'assis sur le bord de la piscine, trempant mes pieds. Je m'amusais à faire des vagues avec mes jambes souriant comme une idiote.

**PDV Edward .**

Bella n'avait pas voulu venir dans l'eau avec nous préférant lire au soleil qui tapait à travers la baie vitrée en tenant compagnie à ma mère. Elles étaient toutes les deux très proches, donc j'en profitais pour les laisser passer un moment ensemble.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 2 heures que j'aperçu Bella au bord de l'eau, s'amusant à faire des vagues avec ses jambes comme les enfants. Elle souriait. J'aimais beaucoup la voir si souriante, son visage s'illuminait, ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. Elle était vraiment belle.

Je m'approchais discrètement de là où elle était.

**_ Tu t'amuses?** Lui demandai-je la faisant sursauter.

Elle me sourit.

**_ Oui.**

**_ Tu sais si tu rentres dans l'eau tu pourrais t'amuser encore plus. **Lui dis-je en me plaçant entre ses jambes.

**_ Je n'ai pas envie**, me dit-elle en rougissant.

**_ Tu n'a pas envie? **** Pourtant tu ne m'as pas l'air sure de toi ****ma chérie? ****Tu me le dirai si tu avais un problème quelconque... n'est-ce pas? **

Ses rougissement s'intensifièrent, j'avais donc touché un point sensible.

**_ Jesaispasnager...**

**_ Ma chérie, je n'ai absolument rien compris.**

**_ Je ne sais pas nager. **Me dit-elle en soufflant.

**_ Il fallait le dire. Tu veux que je t'apprennes?**

Elle acquiesça timidement. Je lui pris donc les mains et la descendis dans l'eau, elle m'agrippa violemment dès que son corps entra complètement en contact avec l'eau .

**_ Tu n'as rien à craindre****d'accord, ****je te tiens****.**

**_ Euh ouais, si tu le dis. **

Après quelques minutes, Bella se détendit en voyant qu'elle ne craignait rien, j'entrepris donc de lui apprendre les bases de la natation.

Ca nous parait tellement naturel de nager qu'on oublie que nous sommes tous passés par là pour apprendre et que ce n'est pas forcément facile pour tout le monde... Elle faillit se noyer quelques fois mais ce n'était pas catastrophique, à vrai dire elle apprenait même rapidement. Je finis par l'amener là où même moi je n'avais pas pied, là ça se compliquait un peu.

Dès que je lui ai fait remarquer que je n'avais plus pied, elle paniqua et coula à pic...Je la récupérais rapidement.

**_ Eh doucement, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons ni l'un ni l'autre pied que tu dois paniquer d'accord? **Elle acquiesça. **Bien donc tu reprends les même mouvements que tout à l'heure et détends-toi, je suis là d'accord? **

Elle refit doucement les mouvements de brasse. Elle n'avançait pas super vite mais au moins elle savait comment on faisait et surtout elle restait à la surface, la vitesse viendrait plus tard.

Ca se gâta lorsqu'Emmett se rendit compte que Bella était dans l'eau et se moqua de sa vitesse. Il la prit dans ses bras et sauta avec dans l'eau. Il remonta rapidement mais Bella peinait à remonter, ne restant pas suffisamment à la surface. J'allais la récupérer aussitôt . Elle s'agrippa à moi, tremblant comme une feuille.

**_ Emmett , ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, alors arrête de rire. **

**_ Oh! C'est pas un plongeon qui va la tuer.**

**_ Non, mais elle apprend à nager alors tu lui as fait peur... donc vraiment ce n'est pas drôle.**

**_ Tu ne sais pas nager? Lui demanda-t-il étonné en criant ****presque.**

**_ Non, tu t'imagines quoi... que ma famille m'avait appris? Lui dit-elle venimeuse. **

**_ Excuse-moi Bella... mais je pensais que tu savais.**

**_ Non, Edward m'apprend comment on fait, c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas vite. Lui dit-elle plus douce. **

**_ Vraiment désolé.**

**_ C'est bon mais ne recommence pas s'il te plait.**

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna .

**_ On peut sortir s'il te plait.**

**_ Oui, bien sûr.**

Je nous ramenai près du bord, une fois sur la terre ferme je l'enveloppai dans la serviette.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi assis sur un transat à nous câliner.

**_ Les enfant, réveillez-vous**. La douce voix de ma mère nous sortit du sommeil.

Elle nous sourit tendrement et nous informa qu'on ferait mieux de prendre une douche avant de passer à table. Bella visiblement plus réveillée que moi me tira vers la chambre. Elle mit l'eau à bonne température et me tira sous la douche toujours en maillot.

Elle se plaqua contre mon torse, traçant des ligne imaginaires.

**_ Edward?**

**_ Oui? **

**_ Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait commençer à se découvrir au fur et à mesure?**

**_ Si tu veux oui.**

**_ Sous la douche?** Me demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**_ Si tu veux bien dans un bain, c'est mieux.**

**_ D'accord.**

**_ Quand veux-tu commençer?**

**_ Bah…. euh, ce soir par exemple .**

**_ Si tu veux, je te rassure tout de suite, on fait comme pour les douche ****en gardant notre ****en**** maillot .**

**_ Merci d'être si patient ****et compréhensif****.**

**_ Aucun souci,** lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Nous passâmes à table une heure après. Ma mère avait fait des crêpes salées, le rêve... s'il y avait bien une chose que j'adorais plus que tout après ma Bella bien sûr, c'était bien ça.

Nous montâmes repus après avoir fait la vaisselle.

J'entrepris alors de faire couler de l'eau sans oublier j'ajoutais d'ajouter plein de petites choses pour rendre ce moment magique, de la mousse , des bougies, des petites bricoles par-ci par là. J'espérai que le fait de créer une ambiance comme celle-ci détendrait ma Bella pour qu'elle ne vive pas ce moment comme une épreuve après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu... J'étais bien conscient qu'elle voulait passer au-dessus de tout ça pour moi... enfin pour nous... Mais j'étais prêt à attendre le temps qu'il fallait et aller à son rythme.

Je passai rapidement mon boxer de bain et mit un musique douce pour parfaire l'ambiance.

Bella arriva en me souriant timidement. Elle regarda autour d'elle s'imprêgnant de l'ambiance qui semblait lui convenir, elle s'approcha de moi et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je lui fis signe d'entrer en première et me mit dans son dos.

**_ C'est vraiment très beau Edward.**

**_ Je suis content que ça te plaise. **

Je passai mes dos mains sur sa nuque et fis de petites pressions de mes doigt dessus. Elle se détendit contre moi, lâchant de petits soupirs de bien-être.

**_ Tu as des doigts de fée amour.**

**_ Ravi que tu apprécie ****ma chérie****. **

_** Je pourrai t'en faire un si tu veux. **

**_ Si tu veux. **

**_ Pourquoi on en profite pas pour se découvrir un peu ****en même temps? **

**_ D'accord. **

Je descendai mes mains doucement le long de ses bras, les remontant toujours calmement. Elle frissonnait, sa peau était très réceptive au diverses caresses que je lui prodiguais . Je passai ensuite sur son ventre, ses jambes et remontai doucement tout le long de son corps. Elle gémissait faiblement.

Je passais ensuite sur sa poitrine encore plus doucement lui laissant la possibilité de m'arrêter, puis j'efleurais simplement son pubis. Cette partie de la découverte était plus délicate. Comme je m'y attendais, elle se tendit un peu contre moi.

**_ Ce n'est que moi, tu vas bien.**

Elle acquiesça. Je recommençais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende complètement et lâche de légers gémissements.

Tout cela dans la délicatesse. Elle échangea les places et me fit à son tour des caresses sensuelles, tout d'abord timidement puis un peu plus poussées.

**PDV Bella**

Je descendais mes mains sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, suivant le même chemin que lui. Je m'amusais à tracer ses muscles si joliment dessinés. Je passais ensuite ma main sur son sexe légèrement gonflé, un grognement sortit de sa poitrine. Je le regardais, il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte.

_ **Je t'ai fait mal**, lui demandai-je en retirant ma main.

**_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ****c'est plus qu'agréable à vrai dire...**

Je soufflais de soulagement et repris doucement mes caresses découvrant son corps. Ma main de nouveau sur son sexe, je le caressais pour voir sa réaction. Il finit par retirer ma main en l'embrassant. Il se calma et me reprit contre lui.

_Quelques jours plus tard ._

Nous étions de plus en plus proche intimement parlant. Edward m'avait fait découvrir hier comme il pouvait me faire plaisir avec ses doigts. Il m'avait dit que je pouvais l'arrêter si ça n'allait pas. Le plaisir qu'il m'avait donnée se révela être un plaisir énorme.

Ses doigts en moi étaient tout simplement magiques.

Ce matin il m'avait apprisà ma demande comment lui donner du plaisir à mon tour.

J'étais contente de pouvoir donner du plaisir à mon chéri, c'était gratifiant de se dire que c'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet.

* * *

**Alors, les lemons ne sont pas mon points forts hein... disons que c'est dur d'imaginer comment ça se passe lorsqu'on ne l'a jamais vécu soi-même. *rougis * Donc par pitié, ne me tuez pas hein, lors de ma première fiction ils sont bien passés mais bon on ne sait jamais ^^ .**

**Bisous**


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour , voici un nouveau chapitre ,

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos review et mise en alertes .

Merci à Titie pour sa rapidité ^^ .

**

* * *

**

****

Chapitre 15 : Bien-être

* * *

Le bien-être _ou bienêtre1_

_Situation, disposition agréable du corps et de l'esprit. Sentir du bien- être. Goûter le bien-être. Éprouver du bien-être, un bien-être sensible._

_Il se dit aussi de Tout ce qui contribue à une existence agréable ou bien de Cette existence même. Il a le nécessaire, mais il n'a pas le bien-être. Il regrette le bien-être qu'il a perdu. Il n'est pas dans l'opulence, mais il jouit d'un bien-être suffisant. J'ai voulu assurer son bien- être. Se faire un petit bien-être.

* * *

_

**PDV Bella **

Nous passions du temps rien que tous les deux.

Nous passions du temps à nous découvrir en prenant notre temps.

Par la force des choses nous étions passés à l'étape suivante. Au début, j'étais gênée de me dévoiler devant lui, j'ai eu peur qu'il voit mes défauts... Mais au contraire, il m'a avouée trouver mon corps très beau, gracieux. Il l'aimait tout simplement... sans doute parce qu'il m'aimait comme j'étais, avec mes défauts et mes qualités. On a juste profité du corps de l'autre sans dépasser les limites.

Et hier soir avait était magique, nous avions passé un nouveau cap.

Nous étions allongés dans notre lit, moi en nuisette et lui en boxer. Nous nous caressions doucement comme chaque soir jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve peau contre peau.

Nous avons fini par nous embrasser passionnément.

**Flash back**

On s'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément. Je sentais sa langue demander l'accès à la mienne. Ses caresses remontaient le long de mon dos déclenchant des frissons de bonheur.

**_ Edward… gémis-je.**

**_ Oui? **

**_ Je veux….**

Je ne pu finir ma phrase car il embrassa mon sein ce qui me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées tellement c'était enivrant.

**_ Que veux-tu ?**

**_ Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.**

**_ Es-tu sure... on peut encore attendre sans problème.**

**_ Je suis sure à 100 %, ****j'en ai tellement envie...**

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos caresses se firent plus poussées. Je le sentis prendre un préservatif et l'enfiler. Il me fit écarter les cuises doucement tout en embrassant toutes les zones possibles de mon corps. Il remonta ensuite son visage jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se croisent.

**_ Sure?**

**_ Certaine.**

Il s'enfonça alors doucement. Je n'étais plus vierge certes mais j'appréhendai quelque peu ce moment. Il avança doucement en moi tout en regardant mes yeux, une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il s'arrêta de bouger et me demanda des yeux comment j'allais. Pour toute réponse je l'embrassais avidement.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hier soir avait été tout simplement magnifique tellement qu'en atteignant l'orgasme l'émotion m'a tout simplement submergée, les larmes ont coulé sans que je ne puisse rien controler.

Aujourd'hui tout le poids des années passées dans cette famille qui a été la mienne était exorcisé.

Tout, absolument tout venait de s'effacer, les humiliations, les coups, et mon viol bien sûr... et tout ça grâce à l'amour de ma vie et sa famille... mais surtout grâce à l'amour d'Edward.

Aujourd'hui je suis enfin capable de vivre avec sans que cela ne m'affecte plus. Mon passé reste au passé pour toujours. Je pouvais vivre tranquillement avec Edward, faire l'amour encore et encore .

**_ Mon cœur à quoi penses-tu?**

**_ A hier soir.**

Il me sourit tendrement avant de m'embrasser sensuellement. .

Il prit ma mains une fois notre baiser rompu et nous descendîmes au salon.

**_ On regarde quoi? **

**_ On a le choix entre action, horreur ou romance. Me répondit Alice.**

**_ Pas horreur... par pitié...**

**_ D'accord, alors "Mission profiler" ou "Twilight". **

**_ Si mes souvenirs sont justes "Mission profiler" est génial. Dit Edward .**

**_ Alors va pour "Mission Profiler". **

Alice mit le DVD alors qu'Edward me tirait sur le canapé libre.

Le film était vraiment génial, Edward avait vu juste. Il y avait des moments qui faisaient flipper mais c'était génial. On ne se doutait pas du tout de qui était le meurtrier. C'était pire que bien.

Nous passâmes à table après une heure de papote sur le film.

Esmée m'avoua avoir beaucoup aimé ce film également.

Aujourd'hui, je suis libre, libre de vivre. Libre d'aimer à tout jamais l'homme que j'aime et sa famille.

* * *

**Voilà une nouveau chapitre qui se finit . Il reste maintenant 2 chapitres dont l'épilogue .**

**Et oui c est bientôt la fin ^^ .**

**bisous**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde , voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction . Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue .**

**Rasurez vous je me garde le droit d'ajouter quelque chapitre , du style la rentré de Bella , des chose du genre si vous avez des demandes particulière n'hésitez pas . **

**je remerci Titie pour la correction .**

**Ensuite merci à: bichou85 , twilight I love you , aelita48 , Titie , Grazie , birginie , Bellaandedwardamour **

**Lydie's , doudounord , lapiaf8**

**Cette semaine enfin la prochaine plutot je passe mon Bac blanc donc je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire l'épilogue ou autres chapitres possible donc je posterai durant le vacances sans fautes , n'hésité pas a me donner des idée soit par un simple mot , soit une idée un thème . Je prend tout et voit ce que je peut faire .**

**bonne lecture ^^  
**

* * *

**********Chapitre 16 Péripétie**

_

* * *

incident , rebondissement dans une histoire ._

* * *

**PDV Bella .**

J'étais la plus heureuse des jeunes femmes du monde. J'avais la plus belle des vies, la plus belle famille, je n'avais besoin de rien de plus . Que des mois de bonheur!

Alice avait décidé contre mon gré de m'emmener faire du shopping encore une fois...

Espérons que les choses ne tournent pas mal comme la dernière fois.

Alice était encore une fois en transe, elle faisait très peur je dois dire, elle est vraiment accro, une junkie du shopping...

Mais bon je l'aime quand même hein, mais punaise il est où le bouton OFF...

Nous étions dans un magasin de sous-vêtements très jolies, sexy pour certain sans être vulgaire lorsqu'une tête blonde attira mon regard. Cette tête je pouvais la reconnaître partout tellement elle m'était exécrable. Je me rapprochais d'Alice rapidement.

**_ Alice, nous devrions sortir.**

**_ Quoi? Mais non!**

**_ Si je te dis que Tanya est là... tu veux bien?**

**_ Où est-elle? **

Je la cherchai des yeux mais ne la repérai pas.

**_ Elle n'est plus la.**

**_ On continue dans ce cas mais si tu la vois encore dis le moi.**

**_ D'accord.**

Nous achetâmes de jolies dessous qui feront tourner la tête de nos hommes à coup sûr. C'est en sortant que je repérais encore Tanya.

**_ Là Alice, regarde! **

**_ Oh. **

Puis elle partit dans sa direction sans que je n'ai le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

**_ ALICE NON!**

Mais c'était trop tard... elle lui parlait déjà. Tanya posa ses yeux sur moi quelques minutes plus tard. Son regard était toujours aussi méprisant qu'avant. Un sourire mesquin apparut sur son visage refait.

Je me rapprochai d'Alice sure de moi, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser démonter par sa présence.

Une fois que j'étais à sa hauteur, je la regardai droit dans les yeux sans jamais les baisser. Je n'avais plus peur d'elle.

**_ Tiens, tiens, mais ce ne serait pas ma cousine...**

**_ Elle même. Répondis-je venimeuse.**

**_ Oh, Oh, ****non**** tu ne me parles pas ainsi, déjà ton amie m'a mal parlé mais là ça va ****vraiment pas le faire... ****hein.**

**_ Tu n'as pas à **** m'ordonner quoi que ce soit! ****Ni à Alice, c'est ma belle-sœur donc tu ne la touches pas.**

**_ Je fais ce que je veux, c'est clair? Personne ne****me dicte jamais**** ma conduite ****et ce n'est surement pas une pauvre fille comme toi qui va le faire! Tu as pigé?**

**_ Ah oui? Pourtant quelqu'un devrait te remettre à ta place... Ta famille si merveilleuse et en taule aujourd'hui, mon « père » ****y**** est pour un long... très long moment... ****et si tu continues ainsi, toi aussi tu vas suivre le même chemin.**

Eh oui, vous n'étiez peut-être pas au courant mais les autres membres de ma « merveilleuse » famille n'avaient pas respecté les conditions du juge. Ils ne devaient pas prendre contact avec moi de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais il y a maintenant quelques mois, ils m'avaient envoyée quelques lettres de menace. Nous avions donc pris contact avec notre avocat et ils avaient été envoyé à la case prison sans passer par la case départ et sans toucher 2 000 €. Tanya était la seule qui n'avait pas encore fait cette erreur, mais vu la situation cet état de fait allait vite changer.

**_ Pour qui ****tu ****te prends **** morveuse! **

**_ Je ne suis pas inférieure à toi. Je suis ton égal et je te renvoie enfin ce que tu m'as fait pendant tant d'années, tu m'as rabaissée... il est tant que tu apprennes à garder la place qui est la tienne. **

Je sentis des bras autour de ma taille et sans me retourner je savais que c'était Edward. Alice avait dû l'appeler. Du coin de l'œil je vis les autres. La mâchoire de Tanya se décrocha de stupeur. Je m'approchai d'elle, mis deux doigts sous son menton et remonta sa mâchoire.

**_ Ferme ton clape merde, tu attires les mouches.**

Son visage se contracta de fureur, jamais je n'aurais fait ça presque un an auparavant, vraiment... je me serai restée muette et l'aurais laissé me rabaisser sans tenter quoi que ce soit pour me défendre. Il faut dire qu'à la moindre rébellion de ma part les punitions qui me tombait dessus était insupportable... donc je subissais en silence... Mais ce temps là est révolu! Plus jamais ça ne sera comme ça!

Mais Une nouvelle Bella est née dans les bras d'Edward, et cette Bella est courageuse, forte. J'aime cette Bella.

**_ Tu ne me…**

**_ Tut tut, non, tu vas faire demi-tour et faire en sorte de ne jamais recroiser mon chemin si tu viens à me revoir sois certaine de retrouver ta famille. Est-ce que c'est clair? **

J'étais toujours en face d'elle, les yeux dans les yeux. Je la vis pâlir, puis elle hocha la tête rapidement avant de partir

C 'est le grand rire d'Emmett qui me sortit de ma torpeur, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer.

J'ai réussi.

J'ai remis en place cette fille, je …. Wow .

Il me reposa au sol, un énorme sourire barrait mon visage. Je me tournai vers Edward , la fierté brillait dans ses yeux , il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Il se décrocha ensuite et me félicita.

La Bella d'avant était morte, elle n'existe définitivement plus.

Et c'est décidé... le Shopping n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi.

* * *

**Ce chapitre clos cette fiction, plus que l'épilogue.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en dites.**

**Bisous.**


	17. épilogue

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Attention c'est officiellement fini, mais officieusement il se peut que des bonus soient écrits entre temps, j'ai des idées mais pas trente six milles, j'en ai trois pour être exacte: la rentrée de Bella, leur première fois et leur mariage, ce genre de choses-la.**

**Ensuite merci à toutes, je n'ai pas vu d'hommes donc tant pis pour eux, merci de m'avoir lu, mis en favori et alerte et tout et tout ^^ .

* * *

**

_**Merci à Titie pour la correction. Hyper rapide ^^ puisque je les écrit , envoyer huer et reçus dans la nuit . Alors la on peut la remercier et pas qu'un peu . C est grâce a sa rapidité que je peux poster aujourd'hui .**_

**

* * *

Je vous laisse avec l'épilogue et je vous revois plus bas .^^**

* * *

_**épilogue**_

* * *

**PDV Bella **

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour j'aurai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, une belle famille, qu'un jour j'aurai des frères et des sœurs.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui j'ai tout cela, et même plus encore... La plus grande richesse que j'ai c'est l'amour.

J'ai toujours imaginé que je finirais par mourir seul et sous les coups de mon père mais une rencontre a tout changé... Et je ne m'en plains pas, comment le pourrais-je?

Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde, je sais toutes les femmes le disent... mais moi je crois que je le suis vraiment, j'ai un dieu pour Homme, j ai des sœurs géniales, des frères parfaits et des parents aimants et aimés.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas de tout le monde.

**PDV Edward .**

Je suis fier de ma Bella.

Elle a beaucoup changé en peu de temps, mais dans le bon sens attention hein, ne vous imaginez pas des bêtises.

Je l'ai trouvé belle dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle la première fois , mais maintenant elle est sublime et encore... sublime n'est pas suffisant. Il n'existe pas de mots assez forts à mes yeux pour décrire la beauté de mon ange.

Aujourd'hui ses yeux brillent, ils sont vivants alors qu'au début ils étaient morts, vides de toute vie... Et même si encore aujourd'hui il m'arrivait de déceler un peu de tristesse dans son regard de temps en temps'arrivais à l'effacer rapidement et le temps fera le reste.

Ma Bella est enfin renée de ses cendres tel un phoénix.

**PDV Esmée**

Lorsque j'ai vu Bella la première fois, j'avais tellement eu mal au cœur. Ce petit bout de femme complètement repliée sur elle-même, jamais je n'avais vu ça de toute ma vie... Elle était brisée, l'essence de la vie semblait l'avoir quitté.

Mais ce temps là n'est plus qu'un simple souvenir. Si je n'avais pas été témoin de cette métamorphose spectaculaire jamais je ne l'aurai cru... L'amour est vraiment capable de bien des miracles.

Aujourd'hui elle est épanouie, elle a pu reconstruire sa vie et peu importe ce que la vie lui réserve dans l'avenir je sais qu'ensemble nous sommes capables de surmonter toutes les épreuves. La famille est aussi là pour ça.

**PDV Carlisle **

Je suis le plus heureux des pères.

Bella, cette jeune femme malmenée par la vie a su se relever avec brio.

Cette femme a su nous donner une sacrée leçon de la vie, moi je vous le dis.

**PDV Rose **

Ma petite sœur est géniale.

Le coup de grâce avec Tanya WOW elle n'y est pas allée de main morte .

Bella est une femme hyper courageuse, beaucoup plus que nous. Elle a su garder la tête haute.

Jamais elle n'a abandonnée, bien sûr il y a eu beaucoup de moment de doutes, des cris, des pleurs... mais elle a réussi. Et je suis fiere d'être sa sœur.

**PDV Alice **

Ah Bella... que dire d'elle. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j ai su qu'elle serait ma meilleure amie, bon je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle devienne ma sœur mais c'est pas plus mal.

Elle est géniale, j'avoue qu'elle m'a mise sur le cul lorsqu'elle a remis à sa place Tanya et qu'elle m'a défendue.

Je savais qu'elle était une femme forte, mais elle a su nous le montrer et de la plus belle des manières.

**PDV Jasper **

Nous étions heureux, totalement et pour longtemps je pense.

Bella a été un rayon de soleil pour nous quand elle est rentrée dans nos vies.

Elle a fait ressortir le meilleur de nous-même, nous poussant toujours plus haut.

**PDV Emmett .**

Je ne suis pas connu pour être quelqu'un de très sérieux mais face à Bella je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix et ce changement me convient. Oh ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas trop changer non plus... hein, surement pas. Moi, Emmett Cullen, je ne vais pas changer comme ça.

Mais au contact de Bella j'ai grandi.

Ca m'a surpris moi-même mais je crois que c'est bien.

**PDV Bella **

Dans quinze jours je vais faire ma rentrée au lycée. J'ai rattrapé mon retard après l'incident avec Tanya. Edward m'a beaucoup aidé sur les matières scientifiques et Jazz m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait en Histoire.

Du coup je vais enfin aller à l'école. Bon, je flippe mais je ne serais pas seule et le lycée a mis en place un système pour m'apprendre encore d'autre choses que je ne savais pas.

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je peux dire que ma mère doit être fiere de moi. Et je compte bien réaliser mon rêve, devenir éducatrice. Eh oui, j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai décidé de venir en aide aux enfants en difficulté.

Mon passé m'aura appris au moins ça. Et il faut bien que cela serve à quelque chose...

La vie peut continuer et je peux enfin oublier.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ils me haïssent mais eux m'aiment c'est :**

**205 reviews **

**17 chapitres plus des bonus **

**1,793 de visiteurs.**

**Et surtout beaucoup de plaisir, en tout cas pour moi, j'espère pour vous aussi.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire vos idées pour les bonus, je me ferais un plaisir de les réaliser autant que possible.**

**Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu et pour vos reviews geniales .**

**Et pour finir, je n'abandonne pas l'écriture, mais j ai un peu beaucoup d'idées et il faut que je mette à plat toutes ces idées qui encombre mon pauvre cerveau lol. **

**En attendant j'ai dix autres fictions.**

**A très vite pour d'autres aventures.**

**Gros bisous **

**Tinga Bella .**


	18. Chapter 18 bonus

**Je sais je sais, j'avais dit qu'il y aurait des bonus et tout mais un certain bac est arrivé et vu que je le voulais vraiment pour enfin faire des études en psycho bah je me suis concentré que là dessus bien que j'ai écrit en plus un OS (World Trade Center) qui en plus m'a amené des review démoralisantes.**

**Bref maintenant j'ai le bac en poche (N/R : toutes mes félicitations), plus que l'inscription à la fac et je serai enfin dans vraiment en vacances et croisons les doigts pour avoir un job.**

**Ce chapitre est composé des deux bonus en même temps.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**BONUS PREMIERE FOIS**

* * *

**Bella PDV**

On s'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément. Je sentais sa langue demander l'accès à la mienne. Ses caresses remontaient le long de mon dos déclenchant des frissons de bonheur.

_ Edward… gémis-je.

_ Oui ?

_ Je veux….

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car il embrassa mon sein ce qui me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées tellement c'était enivrant.

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

_ Es-tu sûre... on peut encore attendre sans problème.

_ Je suis sûre à 100 %, j'en ai tellement envie...

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos caresses se firent plus poussées. Je le sentis prendre un préservatif et l'enfiler. Il me fit écarter les cuises doucement tout en embrassant toutes les zones possibles de mon corps. Il remonta ensuite son visage jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se croisent.

_ Sûre ?

_ Certaine.

Il s'enfonça alors doucement. Je n'étais plus vierge certes mais j'appréhendai quelque peu ce moment. Il avança doucement en moi tout en regardant mes yeux, une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il s'arrêta de bouger et me demanda des yeux comment j'allais. Pour toute réponse je l'embrassais avidement.

Il commença doucement avec faire des va-et-vient doux. Nos yeux toujours encrés l'un à l'autre. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un, rien d'autre ne compté. Juste nous, notre amour et notre étreinte.

Bientôt je demandais plus. Il accéda à ma demande allant plus vite. Le plaisir que je ressentais était grand, aussi grand que notre amour l'un pour l'autre.

Bientôt les prémisses de l'orgasme arrivèrent. Nos corps vibraient ensemble. Nous accédions ensemble au paradis de l'amour.

Une chose est sûre, jamais je ne pourrais me passer d'Edward, de ses baisers.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

_ Merveilleusement bien entre tes bras.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, puis sortit de moi, un grand vide se fit ressentir vite remplacé par le bonheur. Il me prit dans ses bras, je posais pas tête sur son cœur. Ses mains me caressaient doucement. Ses lèvres se posaient régulièrement dans mes cheveux. Peu à peu nous nous endormions. Heureux et complet.

* * *

**BONUS MARIAGE**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Si je devais choisir

Je te choisirais parmi eux.

Toi seul compte.

Mon cœur, mon oxygène que pour toi.

Si je devrais mourir se serait de préférence dans tes bras.

Si je devrais vivre.

Se serait près de toi.

Jamais loin de toi.

Jamais sans toi.

Je t'aime.

Tels avaient été mes vœux de mariage. Je trouvais que c'était ce qui représentait le mieux mon amour.

Il m'avait fait sa demande devant tout le monde.

J'étais sortie major de ma promo pour la fierté de tous ex-æquo avec Edward. Au moment où j'ai vu Edward monter sur l'estrade mon cœur avait battu plus fort.

Il avait alors demander quelque minute, les plus belles de ma vie.

Devant tout le monde il a fait sa demande. Des mots magnifiques que je n'oublierais jamais.

Évidemment j'avais dit oui. Il faudrait être folle pour dire non.

Et aujourd'hui c'était chose faite, enfin.

Mariés pour toujours.

Nous étions partis en voyage de noce sur une île magnifique, il m'avait dit qu'il fallait le meilleur pour sa princesse. Nous avons évidement passé notre temps au lit. Partageant étreinte sur étreinte. À la fois doux et passionné.

En rentrant nous ne le savions pas encore mais un petit être se développait bien au chaud dans mon ventre.

Isabella et Edward Cullen sont heureux de vous présenter

Carlie Jasper Cullen

Née le 9 avril 2016.

**THE END**

* * *

**Voilà c'est vraiment fini cette fois. Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'idée et c'est maintenant il y a longtemps que j ai écrit cette fiction. Donc bon. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Pour les commentaires juste pour que vous ne soyez pas étonnés, je n'accepte plus que les reviews des personnes avec un compte à cause de reviews blessantes sur mes OS « World Trade Center », et « Anorexie une maladie qui vous tue ».**

**Voilà, bisous à toutes et bonnes vacances.**

**Tinga Bella.**


End file.
